Bitacora de una luna nueva
by Piccolina-07
Summary: Alice ya esta adaptada a su vida y ha aceptado a Bella de muy buena gana.Sin embargo los problemas nunca se hacen esperar:ella deberá demostrar porque es uno de los eslavones más fuertes de la familia Cullen. 2da. parte de Bitacora de un crepusculo
1. Diversión

_Se les saluda nuevamente, sean bienvenidos a la segunda parte del ff de Alice Cullen: "Bitácora de la luna nueva". Como todos uds. Sabrán, la historia comenzó mostrándonos como fue la vida humana de Alice, como fue transformada y todo lo que vivió antes de hallar a Jasper y finalmente el vuelco que dio su existencia al hallar a los Cullen, y más tarde al conocer a Bella._

_Si les soy sincera hubiese querido hacer una historia que involucrase solo a Jasper y a Alice, pero me pareció que los Cullen eran un argumento muy importante en la trama al igual que su relación con Bella (que boba soy, si no fuesen importantes dudo que Meyer los hubiese colocado); es por ello que Bitácora de la luna nueva, es una versión del segundo libro de la saga desde la perspectiva única y psicodélica de nuestra querida Alice._

_Espero que a pesar de los retrasos en la entrega de los últimos capítulos de bitácora de un crepúsculo (motivos personales), aun así continúen leyendo y dándome sus opiniones: criticas, ideas, ¡aquí se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias!_

_Igualmente, espero que para el final de esta historia (que aun está en proceso creativo) digan si quieren una tercera parte o si en su defecto les gustaría que crease un ff con otros personajes (por ejemplo Reneesme… los dejare con la intriga momentáneamente *risas*)._

_Muchas Gracias por estar aquí leyendo esto, y quisiera decir que los dejare con el capítulo de una vez, pero **NO**, antes de eso:_

_**Respuesta a los rr:**_

_Circe-Cullen:_ *llanto* ¡tengo una fan! Oh gracias, gracias, gracias Circe, eres muy amable. Y qué bueno que te ha gustado el final de la historia. En cuanto al one-shot de Rose, ya está publicado, tan solo espero que te guste tanto como el ff. Cuídate y espero tus comentarios.

_CKamila…: _Gracias, Gracias… Espero nuevos comentarios

_Mony Whitlock:_ Hola!! gracias por tu comentario, y como puedes ver... continuo la pareja, jajaa. See ya

_Stesuna:..._ *risas* creo que seria muy largo responder tu genial rr, pero GRACIAS. Aqui te dejo la nueva historia. Cuidate mucho. Bye

_Kmi:_ THANKS.... aqui esta la segunda parte para tu deleite

Ahora si... DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN RR

* * *

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF JK ROWLING**

**CAP. 1**

**DIVERSIÓN**

La mañana comenzó como siempre… ¿o sería más apropiado decir que el día anterior se extendió como siempre? Esa es una de las consecuencias de ser un vampiro y vivir eternamente. De cualquier manera, todo en casa continuaba con más de la normalidad necesaria: Rosalie y Emmett habían quedado platicando en el sofá, o mejor dicho, riendo en el sofá; Esme practicando su arte, Carlisle estaba de guardia en el hospital, Edward en casa de Bella, imagino que observándola dormir. Y Jasper y yo cazábamos, y saltábamos entre los árboles mientras reíamos divertidos.

Aquella madrugada en particular era apoteósica para mí, por el simple hecho de que desde que había nacido como vampiro podría celebrar un cumpleaños: el de Bella. Y es que no se cumplen 18 años todos los días, y mucho menos en su caso, es decir, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en haber un resquicio de debilidad en Edward el cual acabaría transformándola en uno de los nuestros.

Salté de un árbol a otro, y luego de dejar reposar mi cuerpo contra el tronco del mismo, comencé a hablar.

¿Estás preparado? – dije apenas levantando la voz

Cuando quieras, princesa – me respondió la voz de Jasper a lo lejos

Reí con ganas y luego me lancé al vacío, para caer de cuclillas entre las hojas secas del bosque; esperé silente, pero a mi alrededor no hubo ningún cambio. Levanté la ceja, dibujando una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, todo continuó inmóvil.

Le estas quitando lo divertido – grite esta vez

El silencio continuó reinando, hasta que con un movimiento por demás veloz, me desvié al menos dos centímetros a la derecha, a partir de mi posición original. Jasper pasó de largo mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos.

Creí que tenías mejores ideas

La carrera de mi esposo se frenó con rapidez y agilidad, y demás está decir que sin levantar siquiera una hoja del suelo. Lo mire por un momento muy breve (demasiado breve) y un segundo más tarde me lancé sobre él; Jasper sonrió mientras se acuclillaba en posición de ataque, pero para su completa sorpresa, mi carrera no estaba dirigida hacía él, sino que con un suave golpe de mi pie sobre un tronco cercano, me eleve hasta tomar altura y quedar escondida entre las ramas de un árbol precioso e inmenso.

¡Eso es trampa Alice! – gritó mirando hacia arriba

Me mordí la lengua para no reír, y continué moviéndome entre las ramas con sigilo como una sombra peligrosa ó como un cazador que acecha a su presa.

Abajo, pude ver a Jasper darse la vuelta y luego de llevarse las manos a las caderas, murmurando algo por lo bajo; no supe bien de que se trataba pero sonó como_ "esta mujer me vuelve loco" _y no lo dijo exactamente en el sentido romántico.

Conté los segundos mentalmente justo cuando lo divisé caminar perdido entre los árboles, y me dije a mi misma que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella: si íbamos a lo práctico, Jasper tenía gran capacidad para batallar, pero yo era una cazadora nata, y una de esas que sabe cuando es el momento justo para moverse. Tomé impulso y dando un salto de vértigo, caí sobre su espalda, le cubrí los ojos y gruñí por lo bajo en su oído con cariño.

No creas que me ganaras tan fácilmente

Levanté una ceja sin llegar a anticipar el movimiento: Jasper levantó los brazos, me tomó por los hombros y de un tirón me saco de su espalda.

Yo me incliné hacía adelante con fuerza, por lo que caímos los dos al suelo, levantando un gran cúmulo de hojas. Hubiese esperado que Jasper fuese más rápido, pero creo que estaba pensando en que hacer, por lo que en el segundo que le tomaba formar una idea, yo lo sujete por las muñecas y di un brusco giro para quedar tirada sobre él.

Sujete sus muñecas con más fuerzas sobre su cabeza y lo observe reír mientras me inclinaba sobre su rostro.

Te he ganado

Ya lo creo – comentó acercándose a mi y besándome levemente en los labios – pero me gusta que así sea

Creo que esto es realmente divertido y que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido – dije con cara de picardía

Lo que tú digas

Jasper se movió con violencia para liberar sus brazos y encerrarme por la cintura en su abrazo de hierro; le sonreí al principio sorprendida, y luego fascinada al tiempo que dibujaba formas invisibles sobre su pecho con mi dedo. Él suspiro contento.

¿Y bien? – preguntó

¿Qué?

Suspiró acercándose a mi rostro y besándome la mejilla, había algo que había estado preocupando desde hacía varios días a Jasper, sin embargo aun no acababa de abrir la boca para confesar de que se trataba. Yo estaba lo suficientemente curiosa como para preguntar, ya que mis visiones no me habían dado bastantes pistas.

Bueno Alice, tomando en cuenta que hace varios años… un siglo a decir verdad, que no celebras un solo cumpleaños y ahora está Bella, imagino que no desperdiciaras la oportunidad

¿Y eso es lo que ha estado preocupándote? – dije sorprendida

Asintió sin hablar

Es que tú exageras, pero solo un poquito

¡Oh Jasper! Esa vez no voy a exagerar, además eso es cosa de mujeres, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparte?

Bien… A decir verdad, me conmociona tener a Bella tan cerca

Sonreí con ganas, ¡y continuaba Jasper con ese miedo infundado! él no podría atacarla aunque quisiera hacerlo… la quería demasiado y lo sabia.

No atacaras a Bella – dije sujetándole el rostro

Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso

Reí entre dientes, y en vez de responderle, lo bese con delicadeza al menos cinco veces

Eres tan espectacular – dije – por eso te amo

Y yo te amo a ti, pero debo recordarte que por tu bien y el de Bella, eso sin mencionar a Edward, que es mejor que no te excedas

No me excederé – respondí haciéndome la ofendida – hasta ahora todo lo que he hecho es mandar a preparar una torta de tres pisos, de chocolate con nueces que según me dijo la chica rubia que asiste a nuestra clase de inglés, es la más deliciosa de la pastelería. Además encargue cuatro ramos de rosas blancas y un precioso vestido color rojo fresa para la agasajada

Jasper giro los ojos con sorna y luego de un minuto se quedó en silencio observando los pinos que se levantaban a nuestro alrededor, encerrándonos en un círculo verde de perfecta armonía. Arriba, el cielo permanecía negro como el carbón, salpicado de estrellas tan brillantes como diminutos diamantes, debían ser más ó menos las dos de la mañana.

¿Crees que le gustara nuestro regalo?

¡Por supuesto! Nunca nada de lo que yo he regalado ha sido despreciado – exclame dándome aires

Si, pero recuerda que tu regalo no es el mismo mío. Emmett compró un reproductor de CDs para el auto, demasiado moderno para mi gusto

¿Compro un reproductor de CDs para el auto de Bella? Pero si esa cafetera apenas anda, sería preferible regalarle un auto nuevo

Ambos nos echamos a reír, cada vez que hablábamos de aquella urna móvil de cuatro ruedas, se me ocurrían las peores formas de deshacernos de ella. La más ligera de todas había sido sacarle componentes y decir que se había averiado. Escuchamos a lo lejos un búho ulular, y Jasper me apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, yo por mi parte dejé mi cabeza reposar sobre su pecho.

¿Cuánto falta para que salgamos de camino al instituto? – preguntó con voz suave

Consulté brevemente mi reloj, era apenas las tres treinta de la mañana, es decir que faltaban cuatro horas y media.

Cuatro horas y media

¡Genial! Al menos aun queda tiempo suficiente para quedarnos aquí abrazados

Levanté las piernas para mecerlas al tiempo que aspiraba el aire a mí alrededor, había una delicada esencia de nuez y pino flotando en el aire, mientras Jasper continuaba moviendo su mano sobre mi espalda con ligereza.

Hubo un par de minutos de calma, luego una imagen invadió mi mente forzándome a perderme en ella: Bella aparecía ante mí con cara de alegría y un paquete amarillo en sus manos, además hablaba por teléfono a más velocidad de la acostumbrada en ella.

_Muchas gracias por el regalo madre – _dijo con voz agradable_ – sí, me ha encantado el de Phill también. Con tu regalo podré tomar fotos de toda la vegetación que me rodea_

Rió divertida escuchado lo que su madre decía al otro lado de la línea, un segundo más tarde, su sonrisa se ensancho mucho más.

_Si, prometo enviarte una foto con Edward, y quien sabe, tal vez alguno de sus hermanos quiera aparecer en ella también_

Regresé a la realidad, mientras acercaba mi rostro al de mi esposo para besarlo, justo cuando él comenzó a reír sorprendiéndome, lo mire con una ceja levantada sin saber que sucedía.

¡Pobre Bella! – dijo reprimiendo una carcajada – ahora sabrá lo terrible que eres en realidad

¡Ella quedó muy satisfecha cuando la maquille para el baile de graduación al que asistimos todos!

Me levante con cuidado y luego de un golpe me subí al árbol más cercano en donde me senté en una rama; Jasper tardo alrededor de un segundo en ponerse de pie y otro segundo en ubicarse a mi lado, tenía cara de estar arrepentido.

Lo lamento – comentó sonriendo – pero es muy gracioso de imaginar, Bella por un lado diciendo que estas exagerando, y tú por el otro, echando su teoría por tierra

Quería hacerle ver a Jasper que había metido la pata (cuando en realidad no era así), pues necesitaba la ayuda de hombre para una parte del proyecto de decoración, y sabía de buena fuente que él solo lo haría si: Emmett no lo invitaba a ver alguno de los juegos, de la liga universitaria de football ó si se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para decidirse a complacerme en cualquier cosa… ¡Ah! Los hombres no son tan difíciles de manejar, solo tienes que saber exactamente cuál es su punto débil y tomar ventaja.

Me aparté de él y me puse de pie sobre el tronco, de esta manera, me sujete al próximo más cercano y más alto que conseguí, para impulsarme y sentarme varios metros más arriba. Levanté la mirada, el cielo estaba perfecto, de un color azul pálido salpicado de algunos jirones blancos.

¡Oh Alice! Vamos… era solo una broma

Eres muy cruel, solo quiero lo mejor para Bella – dije en tono de tristeza

¡Lo lamento! Cariño, discúlpame por favor

Continué escalando, ya estaba comenzando a parecer a aquella película de dibujos animados, en la que la hija del jefe indio conoce al mercenario rubio; de repente me encontré observando el bosque a mí alrededor, desde la copa del árbol. Jasper seguía tras de mi, así que lanzándole una breve mirada, baje hasta su altura para lograr que me apretara entre sus brazos.

¿Me perdonaras?

Lo haré con una condición – Jasper me miró interesado – que me ayudes a terminar de decorar

¡Pero hoy es el juego de los Mets!

Por favor – puse cara de perrito, podrían ver ese partido en repetición de pago por evento – sino, olvídalo

Mi esposo suspiró con resignación, estaba realmente evaluando su situación, cuando decidió responder con cierto pesar y entre dientes.

Está bien

¡Ese es mi Jasper Hale! – exclame besándolo – te prometo que terminaremos antes del juego de los Mets

¿En serio?

Totalmente

En ese caso, por mi está bien

Asentí separándome de él (quien por cierto me miro con desconcierto) y dejándome caer de espaldas al vació; lo escuche llamarme a lo lejos en voz baja mientras me sujetaba de una de las ramas inferiores y daba un giro que fácilmente hubiese obtenido la máxima puntuación, si hubiese estado en las olimpiadas. Me detuve allí y levanté la mirada, él apenas comenzaba a bajar.

¿Ya te he dicho lo loca que estas no es cierto?

Si, unas cien veces, pero a pesar de ello, también me he dado cuenta de que aun me amas

Hizo silencio por un minuto, y yo continué descendiendo, al fondo podía ver en el cielo despuntar los primeros rayos de sol.

Si, tienes razón… - dijo finalmente cuando habíamos llegado al suelo, deteniéndose ante mi -estás loca, pero aun así te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo


	2. El instituto

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola de nuevo, lamento la espera, asi que esta vez no los molestare con mis explicaciones sobre lo que sucedio y porque no había actualizado. Simplemente les permitire que lean, en respuesta al unico rr que recibi: Si Moony, cuando lei aquello no podía que creer que lo había escrito, estoy volviendome loca, *risas*. Gracias, y espero que en este cap no hayan más errores :D.

Espero rr... GRACIAS

**CAP. 2**

**EL INSTITUTO**

Desde hacía casi dos meses, Rosalie había decidido que no viajaría al instituto en el mismo auto en el que viajase _"la humana"_, así que ahora en vez de estar todos apiñados en el volvo de Edward, simplemente viajábamos él y yo; porque de hecho, Jasper había dicho que por precaución, él tampoco vendría con nosotros.

Decidí que no diría nada, y tampoco lucharía contra sus ideas, de modos que aquella mañana me subí al puesto del copiloto, con Edward tras el volante; me gustaba escuchar la música a un volumen realmente alto, pero no podía ponerlo en práctica con mi hermano porque él se empeñaba en decir, que le parecía desagradable. Así que cuando acerqué la mano al dial del volumen, Edward hizo un ruido con la garganta y se volvió para ver a Mike Newton saludar a Jessica, mientras se subía en su auto.

Estábamos detenidos en el semáforo, y la simple idea de tener a mi hermano y a su competencia tan cerca, me hacía querer reír, así que por una vez no me contuve.

¿De qué te ríes? – dijo cuando comencé a tararear una canción que sonaba en la radio

Nada, solo yo y mis imaginaciones

Pues he de decirte, que tus imaginaciones pueden llevarte por muy mal camino – dijo Edward escuchando mis pensamientos - _¿mi competencia?_ ¿Cómo podría Mike Newton ser mi competencia?

Me encogí de hombros con deseos de volver a reírme, Edward a su vez me dio un leve empujón por el hombro y luego me sacó la lengua.

Tonta – exclamo

Bobalicón – respondí

¿Acaso crees que con este físico, Bella me dejará por Mike Newton?

Pues sinceramente… creo que Mike Newton tiene un "no se que" que lo hace muy sexy – dije haciendo un gesto de coqueteo

Si claro, si por un "no se que" te refieres a pensamientos extraños, con chicas en trajes de baño

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y a la vez divertida, Edward jamás comentaba lo que veía en los pensamientos del resto, así que en verdad Mike debía ponerlo muy celoso. Mi hermano giró para entrar al estacionamiento, y ocupar exactamente el mismo lugar que hacía meses antes cuando la camioneta estuvo a punto de aplastar a Bella.

Me lanzó una breve mirada burlona, y pulsando un botón en el reproductor de CD's, me entregó de vuelta el disco de música _bossa_ que había estado escuchando.

No es de mi agrado – dijo simplemente

¡Claro! De seguro que Mike Newton escucha estas cosas

¡Créeme Alice! – respondió bajando del auto mientras yo lo imitaba – quisiera él tener tan buen gusto

¡Eres malvado!

Comencé a reír nuevamente, cuando me percate de que Bella estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento, parqueando su cacharro; lucía muy bonita, con unos jeans, una camiseta rosa y un sweater marrón claro. De inmediato me olvide de la discusión, era simplemente tonto tratar de sacar a Edward de su ensimismamiento.

Ella se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano, yo solo sonreí con muchas más ganas.

Feliz Cumpleaños – dijo él recatadamente

No me lo recuerdes por favor – dijo ella con voz de pesar

¡No seas tonta! – solté acercándomele y apretándola entre mis brazos sin percatarme de su gesto de dolor - ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Que lindo. Podremos celebrar, comer torta, bailar… y seguir bailando

Alice, tu no comes – exclamo Edward tomando de nuevo la mano de Bella

Pues no creo que eso sea un impedimento, de igual manera puedo hacer todo lo demás que tengo planificado

¿A qué te refieres con todo lo demás que tienes planificado? – inquirió Bella con gesto de sorpresa

Eso es una sorpresa – exclame alegremente dándoles la espalda y saliendo de camino a mi clase – nos vemos más tarde

Escuche a Bella interrogar a Edward sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero estaba segura de que si él valoraba lo suficiente todas las partes de su cuerpo, no le diría nada. La clase de aritmética paso con normalidad, era una suerte estar un año por encima de mi hermano y su novia, ya que de esa manera no tenía que aguantar preguntas insidiosas sobre "la sorpresa".

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, a la primera que vi acercarse a mi con cara de tristeza fue a Bella; la miré con la ceja levantada, no tenia idea de que le había sucedido, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que mi hermano, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de fondo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, no ocurría absolutamente nada.

¿Qué sucede Bella? – pregunté colocando en mi bandeja un jugo y una gelatina de mora

Alice, sabes bien que mi cumpleaños no es una fecha bien recibida

¿Si? – fingí inocencia – ¿desde cuando?

Desde que Edward llegó a mi vida

No seas tonta, eres mi mejor amiga y además la única de mi familia capaz de cumplir años, ¡no me aguaras la fiesta!

Puedes celebrar por cualquier otro motivo, no tienes que comprarme una torta, ni nada…

¡No puedo creerlo! Es un chismoso, y eso que lo amenace con sinceridad

Bella se me quedó mirando con expresión de terror, de seguro imaginado que le había dicho a Edward, pero para poder saberlo con exactitud, lo que debías hacer era pensar un poquito (solo un poquito) mal.

Mientras me quejaba de lo chismoso que podía llegar a ser mi hermano, mi amiga se encargaba de colocar en su bandeja un tazón mediano de ensalada de vegetales, un par de vasos de jugo de naranja y una taza de compota de manzana. Hice un gesto de fastidio y tomé un trozo de pizza y un bollo cubierto de chocolate, ella no se percato de ello, sino que se limito a avanzar conforme se movía la fila.

Al llegar a la mesa, para mi sorpresa, Mike y Jessica, estaban sentados frente a Edward platicando, él ni siquiera participaba de la charla, ya que ellos tenían ante sus narices una hoja de periódico con los horarios de las diversas funciones del cine; los observe extrañada, y Bella… fastidiada.

¿Hola? – dije con voz amable

Ambos se volvieron y me miraron, él interesado (como la mayor parte del tiempo cuando veía a alguna chica), ella con una mueca de antipatía en la boca.

¡Ah Hola! – exclamo él – supongo que eres la hermana de Edward

Si, así es, soy Alice – asentí todavía esperando para tomar asiento

Disculpen, podrían alcanzarnos dos sillas – dijo Bella viendo que no iban a moverse

¡Cielos! Disculpen, es que esta era la única mesa que no estaba ocupada por completo – Jessica se puso de pie y sonrió tomando a Mike de la mano - ¿Por qué no vamos afuera Mike?

Si, me parece buena idea. Nos vemos luego, fue un placer Alice

Por toda respuesta le sonreí, ¡ah Mike! Comenzaba a creer que Edward tenía razón, Bella de inmediato se sentó junto a mi hermano, y yo me ocupe de sentarme dándole la espalda al resto de las personas en la cafetería, me molestaba que estuviesen espiándome. Parece que cuando las personas se dan cuenta de que no comes (aun cuando les hagas saber que se trata de algún tipo de dieta), te conviertes en la atracción principal.

¿Qué hacían sentados contigo? – inquirió Bella

No tengo idea, solo vinieron y se sentaron, creo que pensaron que no los echaría, pero en realidad no contaban con Alice

Muy bien, aprovechando que estamos solos – dije con una voz seductora que los hizo reír - ¡Edward Cullen! ¿por qué no puedes guardar un secreto?

¿Yo? ¿Qué te hice? – inquirió él

Me cruce de brazos, estaba segura de que se estaba haciendo el inocente, sabia perfectamente de que le estaba hablando. En ese momento, Jasper llegó hasta nosotros. Había quedado un poco rezagado en la fila, cuando un grupo de chicos del último curso decidió ocupar su lugar sin permiso; le había hecho una señal significativa con la mirada, y él por suerte había comprendido.

Tanto problema por algo que no voy a comer – dijo en un susurro tomando asiento junto a mi – Hola Bella

Hola Jasper

Continuando con lo que nos importa – comente - ¡podrías por favor dejar de hacerte el inocente!

No estoy haciendo nada, te digo la verdad, yo – no – le – dije – nada

Edward hizo un gesto adusto, mientras Bella comenzaba a comer su ensalada, entre tanto, yo apretaba levemente mi gelatina.

¿De qué hablan? – quiso saber Jasper de repente jugando con un empaque de jugo de manzana

Tu hermano aquí presente, le contó a Bella de su fiesta

La pareja asentada en los asientos frente a nosotros se miró, y repentinamente mi hermano comenzó a reír. Ella simplemente se sonrió y empezó a masticar un trozo de brócoli.

El no me contó nada Alice – dijo Bella riendo – yo lo sabía

¿Cómo? No puedo creer que lo supieras

Y me llamaste chismoso – se quejó Edward

No pienso retirar lo dicho, eres chismoso y así te quedaras por toda la eternidad

¿Cuándo he chismoseado de algo?

Bueno… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que Emmett trató de llevar un oso a la casa?

Si, pero en esa ocasión lo hice para salvar a Esme. No me dirás que no es desagradable entrar a tu cocina y encontrar un enorme oso destruyéndolo todo

Me encogí de hombros mientras sin que Bella se diera cuenta, comenzaba a ordenar todo lo que había en su bandeja y a colocar sobre ella el trozo de pizza y el bollo; así también retiré la copota de manzana y me encargué de colocarla en la bandeja de Jasper.

¿Dónde está mi comida? – dijo de repente Bella

Es tu cumpleaños, por primera vez deberías de comer algo menos saludable

Bella rodó los ojos, pero tomó el bollo y se lo comió completo

Creo que deberás acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas, Bells – Jasper dijo esto y acto seguido comenzó a reír

Todos lo miramos confundidos, nunca había tenido tanta confianza con ella, sin embargo Bella parecía encantada de que por fin Jasper la tratase como debía ser; después de todo éramos hermanos.

No se si tendrá que acostumbrarse, pero lo que si se, es que los quiero a ambos en casa a las seis de la tarde, ó de los contrario yo misma iré a buscarlos

Edward y Bella me miraron con cara de desconcierto, de seguro imaginando que les ofrecería hacerles algo horrible sino aparecían a la hora indicada, pero no iba a ser así. Mire brevemente a Jasper y le sonreí tendiéndole la mano, el la sujeto y se puso de pie, no sin antes dejar la silla acomodada en el lugar que correspondía.

Un segundo después hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en dirección a los chicos, y salimos de camino a nuestra clase de francés, seguidos de varios otros chicos que parecían decididos a llegar más temprano de lo normal a la lección.


	3. Preparación Previa

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola a todos de nuevo, es genial estar de vuelta. Debo admitir que esperé que mi historia tuviese mas rr, pero por lo visto no ha calado mucho,; de cualquier manera, aqui les dejo un nuevo cap. y la respuesta a sus rr:

Circe Cullen: Hola!! vaya, creo que me he mentido con lo de la fan *silbido disimulado*, en fin, *risas* aqui está el nuevo cap. Espero que te guste, en el proximo suceden muchas cosas geniales, sin embargo, más adelante habrá mucho romance. Espero tus rr, bye.

CKmila...: HOLA!! si, acabo de leer tu rr, ya voy a pasarme por tu historia! :D. Bye

* * *

**CAP. 3**

**PREPARACION PREVIA**

La hora de salida del instituto llegó con rapidez, y por vez primera en el tiempo que llevábamos viajando a casa por separado, no me regrese en el volvo plateado de Edward, sino en el convertible rojo sangre de Rosalie. Parecía feliz de verme por alguna extraña razón, así que decidí devolverle la sonrisa con que me recibía en aquellos instantes. Emmett iba sentado a su lado, tarareando una canción que sonaba en la radio y que a todas luces parecía ser un hip-hop.

¿Cómo están hoy? – inquirió mi rubia hermana mirándonos por el retrovisor del auto

Bastante bien, pero tu pareces estar mejor que siempre

¡Ah! No es nada – dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientas frenaba en uno de los semáforos de la salida del pueblo – oye Alice, ¿necesitas ayuda con la decoración?

Me quedé tiesa en mi lugar, sin saber que responder. Otro tanto hizo Jasper quien prefirió hacerse el desentendido y continuar observando por la ventana. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué si? ¿Qué no? Recordé el trato de horas antes con Jasper y apreté los dientes, ¿acaso había hablado con Rosalie de camino a clases? ¡Lo mataría! Podía tener la plena certeza de que lo haría, porque no era posible que hiciera eso, solo para poder ver el juego de los Mets.

¿Quieres ayudarme? – pregunté finalmente incrédula

¡Claro! Sabes que me gusta mucho la decoración, aunque sabes que tú eres mejor que yo en eso

Pero… es para el cumpleaños de Bella, ¿aun así quieres ayudar?

Su gesto se volvió un poco más duro, pero siguió siendo agradable, de cualquier manera daba la sensación de que continuaba queriendo ayudarme.

Si, por mi está bien

En ese caso me agradaría tener ayuda, de cualquier manera, Jasper aun me debe un favor – respondí con una sonrisa

*** * * * ***

Levanté la mirada y luego observe la paleta de colores que tenía en la mano, con el color blanco de las paredes, combinaba a la perfección la cinta color rosa pálido que había comprado días antes. Frente a mí, Rosalie se había subido a la escalera y con ayuda de una pistola de silicona, adhería trozos a la pared.

Se ve genial – comenté acercándome a una caja que tenía sobre la mesa de vidrio cercana - ¿qué opinas Rose? ¿Rosas blancas o perlas?

Mi hermana dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo, observó la cinta y la manera en que estaba colocada sobre la pared y asintió.

Perlas – respondió

Si, a mi también me parece – saqué un largo collar de perlas y comencé a separarlas en una fuente blanca de vidrio - ¡Jasper!

Mi esposo no tardo en aparecer cargado con una caja de cartón identificada con el logo de una floristería cercana, tras él, Emmett llevaba otra caja con una calcomanía de color verde limón que indicaba "frágil".

Les hice una seña con el dedo y ambos se acercaron divertidos. Me extraño su expresión, pero no dije nada.

Bien, tú Emmett, saca los floreros, tomas una medida de cinta rosa y les haces un lazo – apunté justo al centro del florero – que quede justo aquí

¡No pretenderás que haga lazos! – soltó medio molesto - ¡Jasper! No me dijiste que esto era parte del trato

Jasper se encogió de hombros con inocencia y comenzó a sacar rosas de la caja y a ordenarlas en grupos de tres rosas blancas y tres rojas repartidas de una en una.

A su vez, Rosalie comenzó a colocar las perlas en los pliegues que quedaban de cinta; volví a acercarme a Emmett quien se había comenzado a dar la vuelta para escabullirse, justo cuando lo sujeté por la parte de atrás de su franela de los Mets.

El se hizo el inocente y se giro para mirarme con una sonrisa, yo aguarde con gesto de picardía y cruzada de brazos. Jasper y Rosalie no se había vuelto pero se mantenían conteniendo la risa.

¿A dónde crees que vas? Necesito tu ayuda

Yo… pues… debo ir al baño

Hace como cien años que no vas al baño, Emmett – solté

Rosalie y Jasper no pudieron contenerse más y se largaron a reír. Ambos los observábamos: Si Jasper hubiese podido, habría llorado de la risa, y Rosalie pues… simplemente se bajo de la escalera por un largo rato, hasta que pudo dejar de morirse de risa.

Dame la cinta – apuntó mi hermano tendiéndome la mano – haré moños, pero no me culpes si quedan horribles

Se que los harás lo mejor que puedas y te quedaran hermosos

¿Por qué no le dices a Edward que te ayude?

Edward no está aquí, Emmett, y no te quejes tanto, tan solo ayúdame, recuerda que luego podrás bailar y disfrutar de tu trabajo

Emmett hizo un gesto y puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que comenzaba a colocarle el lazo a uno de los floreros; yo me di la vuelta, y con un vago "ya regreso" me perdí escaleras arriba. En el despacho de Carlisle, mi madre se encontraba sentada ante la pantalla plana del computador, sonrió con gusto al verme e hizo una seña para que me acercase.

¿Qué haces madre? – pregunté

Di un saltito y quedé sentada sobre el escritorio de madera pulida, ella hizo un ademán y me entregó una hoja que, hasta ese momento, había estado en la bandeja de trabajos terminados de la impresora.

¿Crees que Jasper pueda llevarme al aeropuerto a buscar esto?

Tome la hoja y leí: Esme acababa de comprar dos pasajes a Florida. Levanté la ceja extrañada, ¿desde cuando los vampiros quieren ir a Florida? Para comenzar el sol no era nuestro mejor aliado.

¿Pasajes para Florida?

Si, para Bella y Edward, así ella podrá visitar a su madre y disfrutar un rato del calor del que carecemos aquí en Forks

¡Genial! Aunque desearía ver a Edward en Florida

Ya hallara la forma de ir, sino Bella siempre puede ir con su padre

Asentí escuchando como abajo, Emmett se quejaba sonoramente. Consulté mi reloj, faltaba una hora completa para el juego, por lo que no supe porque se quejaba tanto, mire brevemente a Esme y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, luego se largo a reír.

¿Crees que Emmett sirva para hacer lazos?

¡Es divertido verlo intentarlo!

Nos quedamos en silencio, mi madre continuaba tecleando en el computador y yo había concentrado toda mi atención, en una figurilla de madera clara con forma de bailarina de ballet, que Carlisle tenía en su despacho. Por un instante me ensimisme, aquella figurilla me encantaba, era preciosa, y me traía recuerdos extraños de algunas cosas que no era capaz de concretar. Aguarde, pensando que tal vez mi mente rápida de cazadora furtiva me daría algún reflejo válido, en el que apoyarme para sacar conclusiones, pero en medio de aquel mar de extrañas y veloces imágenes, todo lo que podía hacer era ver a un conjunto de personas que no conocía.

Ensimismada como estaba, no me percaté de en que momento Rosalie entró al despacho con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Esme la miró, le devolvió el gesto, y continuó revisando la página que tenía abierta en la pantalla del computador.

Emmett terminó con los lazos, quedaron muy bien

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quedaron lindos? – me volví y abrí los ojos sorprendida

Si – Rosalie continuó sonriendo – me dijo que acostumbraba hacerle los lazos en el cabello a su hermana menor, pero que eso no te excusaba de hacerlo trabajar en algo tan… femenino

Nunca hace daño que un hombre saque un poco su lado delicado

Esme y Rosalie comenzaron a reír, mientras yo me ponía de pie y salía hasta quedar de pie en el borde de pared de la escalera; miré hacía abajo, pero ya ninguno de los dos estaban, sin embargo había floreros llenos de rosas y con lazos suntuosos alrededor de toda la sala.

¡Gracias a ambos! – dije por lo bajo

Esperé, pero no hubo respuesta, así que me mordí el labio para evitar reírme

¡Emmett! ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un peinado para esta noche? – dije nuevamente

Emmett no se encuentra – escuche que decían desde el salón a través del ruido del televisor – por favor deje su mensaje después del tono…

Todas reímos, y a nuestras voces se unió también la de Jasper; la fiesta de cumpleaños prometía ser realmente divertida.

*** * * * ***

Cuando el momento llegó, y la gravilla que conducía a la casa crujió bajo los cauchos del volvo de Edward, ya yo estaba completamente lista. Me di una última mirada en el espejo: el vestido fucsia que había sido para Bella en un primer momento, término fascinándome, así que decidí quedármelo (después de todo, Edward y Jasper me había llamado exagerada varias veces en el día); lucía realmente bien, y cuando Jasper entró usando unos jeans desgastados, una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta, supe que me vería mucho mejor.

Estaba claro que antes de decidir quedarme con el vestido, tuve que escoger otro regalo para Bella, por lo que acabe seleccionando una camisa _Versace_ que había comprado hacía un mes y ni tan siquiera, había pensado en usar. Observe que continuaba con la etiqueta del precio adherida: doscientos cuarenta dólares "malgastados" en aquel trapo lujoso, pero era tan hermosa… presumía un color negro brillante que la hacía parecer un trozo de cielo nocturno. Con una sonrisa, la doble y la introduje en la caja que había adquirido para el vestido; ahora, la misma se hallaba formando parte de la base de la pila de regalos, que muy cuidadosamente me había hecho cargo de envolver.

Bajamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de hecho fuimos los primeros –ya que yo era la encargada de recibir a Bella- tras de nosotros, arribaron Carlisle y Esme. Al entrar a la casa, Bella trató de sonreír, pero ero demasiado obvio su desagrado, la observé con un gesto de amabilidad reflejado a lo largo de mi diminuto rostro; ella simplemente me miro con deseos de huir, por lo que me encargué de que rápidamente pasara de los brazos de Edward a los de mis padres, quienes por supuesto la recibieron con exceso de amor.

Mientras la conducía a través del salón, me ocupaba de ver las distintas expresiones que iban transformando su rostro y simplemente, no pude evitar reír… era como ver un caleidoscopio humano.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! – exclame aplaudiendo

Sus mejillas se tornaron del color de las fresas, por lo que Jasper dio un paso hacía atrás y se rezago aun más tras de Edward

Muchas gracias, Alice – respondió ella acercándose a la pila de regalos con cara de susto

Luego de que abriera todos los regalos, me encargaría de que el ambiente fuese lo más romántico posible, no quería que faltase ningún detalle, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ambos pudiesen disfrutar al máximo, o de lo contrarío dejaría de llamarme Alice Cullen.

* * *

POR FAVOR RR, POR FAVOOORRR


	4. Plata y rubies

**ALL THE CA¡HARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Gracias por todos sus rr, disculpen que en esta ocasion no los responda, pero en el prox. capitulo lo hare!! Gracias y sigan leyendo. besos

Bye

**CAP. 4**

**PLATA Y RUBIES**

Tome uno de los regalos de la pila que se encontraba frente a mi amiga y se lo pase, no pesaba absolutamente nada, así que supuse que debía ser el de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Es el regalo de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper

Bella lo tomo y se deshizo casi en un segundo el papel plateado en el que lo había envuelto, mientras se quedaba con una ceja levantada observando la caja del aparato electrónico, que de seguro jamás en su vida había visto.

Trato de sonreír, pero justo en ese instante Jasper se adelanto a los hechos y hablo

Es un reproductor de CDs para el auto

Bella pareció sorprendida en cierta manera, de que Jasper se dirigiese a ella directamente, pero no dijo nada, respetando las más elementales normas de educación. Tan solo sonrió de nuevo, y asintió.

Gracias Rose, Jasper – luego dudo y más tarde con voz serena exclamo – gracias Emmett

La risa fantasmal de Emmett nos llego desde el auto, en donde ya se encontraba instalando aquel aparatejo que de seguro seria demasiado para un armatoste de ese tamaño; sonreí pensando en que para su cumpleaños diecinueve, Edward podría comprarle un Ferrari o algo así, no era del todo una mala idea. Aunque sabiendo lo quejosa que era Bella, de seguro preferiría lanzarse bajo las ruedas de un camión antes que aceptar un regalo así de parte de mi hermano.

Tome el siguiente regalo y se lo pase, era un sobre también plateado, con un elegante lazo blanco, al fondo mi padre y mi madre se abrazaron con más fuerza.

Este es de parte de Carlisle y Esme

La chica asintió y me envió una leve mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, y de hecho lo hubiese sido si mi mejor amiga no fuese una lunática obsesionada con la edad. Un año más, un año menos, ¿qué diferencia había? Al fin y al cabo, cuando eres transformada los años queda en el olvido.

Para muestra un botón: mi madre, se suponía que ella tenía 26 años cuando murió, eso la hacía mayor que Carlisle, quien murió de… bueno, varios menos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se notaba la diferencia, además cuando ella murió, Carlisle tenía siglos siendo vampiro… de modos que en la práctica, ella no lo superaba en edad.

Continué observándola abrir el sobre, justo cuando hizo una mueca de dolor y sacudió la mano. Fue sorprendente sentir aquello, de modos que tratare de describirlo con la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles: Bella dio un leve aullido, maldijo por lo bajo y sacudió la mano, pero aun cuando se movía tan violentamente, pude ver la gota de sangre brillar en la punta de su dedo como si se tratase de un rubí.

De inmediato sentí un arrebatador deseo de saltarle encima y probar su sangre… el olor a hierro y algo entre dulce y florar, que emanaba de ella había comenzado a volverme loca. Fue horroroso de pensar y de sentir, sin embargo, Jasper no pudo controlarse.

Así que como si sucediera en cámara lenta, lo vi saltar en dirección a Bella, su rostro era una mueca de frenesí que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

Trate de gritar, pero mi garganta se había cerrado, así que todo lo que logre fue, dar varios pasos hacía atrás, y observar como Edward se interponía entre ellos y de un golpe enviaba a Jasper hacía atrás (de hecho, su cuerpo aterrizó con un horrible estruendo, sobre el piano) al igual que sucedía, con la humana.

A su vez, el impacto hizo volar a mi amiga hacía atrás, hasta hacerla caer sobre la cristalería que se mostraba altiva, en una de las repisas de madera que había en la sala.

Escuche el escándalo que produjo el cuerpo de Bella al aterrizar sobre los vidrios, y rebotar hacía adelante impulsada por la energía que momentos atrás le había suministrado Edward. Como si se tratase de una bizarra película de terror, la chica cayó de bruces sobre la torta, arrastrando consigo la mesa, los vasos y las bebidas.

Bella gimió, envuelta entre un mar de fragmentos de cristal, merengue rosa y champaña. Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Esme permanecía escondida detrás de Carslile, y Rosalie y Emmett (que hacía menos de dos minutos había regresado) estaban de pie, con expresión de horror en el rostro, en las escaleras.

Me di cuenta de que nadie me prestaba la atención suficiente, imaginó que era que confiaban demasiado en mi como para impedirme hacer una estupidez; sin embargo yo no pude evitar acercármele, era como si en el fondo ni Edward, ni Jasper, ni nadie me importase… tan solo me interesaba hacer mío aquel espectacular y embriagador olor; Bella se arrastro con dificultad entre el merengue (que para aquellas alturas, le cubría el hombro, el brazo y parte de su costado derecho) levantando el brazo derecho el cual mostraba una larga, sanguinolenta y profunda herida llena de pedacitos brillantes de vidrio.

Alice – dijo en voz baja al verme acercarme - ¿Alice? ¿qué te sucede?

Tras de mi, podía sentir la presencia de Esme, Rosalie y en parte también a Emmett, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y tantos deseos como yo, de ahogarse en aquel liquido rojo que tan atractivo nos resultaba.

Bella –susurre repentinamente parpadeando con gesto preocupado – Bella… no te preocupes, estarás bien

¡Emmett, Edward! – gritó Carlisle distrayéndome levemente – llévense a Jasper de aquí… sáquenlo de la casa

Parpadee espantada despertando de mi sopor, ¡Jasper! Mi querido Jasper… debía ocuparme de él. Me acerque a Bella, la tome del brazo bueno, y la levanté de un tirón.

Ella se quejó debido a la brusquedad de mi acción (imagino que la rudeza del movimiento le había dejado ese brazo adolorido también), luego sin detenerme a mirarla, me di media vuelta y salí detrás de Edward y Emmett quienes llevaban a Jasper sujeto con tanta fuerza, que de haber podido, se habría partido en dos.

Mi esposo por su parte, iba dando lucha, y no dejaba de hacer exclamaciones furiosas y de sacudirse con ímpetu entre los brazos de mis hermanos.

¡Oh Bella!

"_¡Oh Bella!"_ Si, eso fue exactamente lo último que escuche decir a Esme en dirección a la chica, a quien –demás está decirlo- no volví a dirigirle una sola mirada; ya tenía suficiente con el sufrimiento de mi amado Jasper (aun sabiendo que no era culpa de ella).

Sin hablar, salí de la sala con dirección al patio trasero de la casa, lugar en donde ya Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y Esme se hallaban. Entre tanto, Carlisle se encargaba de ayudar a Bella dirigiéndola hacía la mesa de la cocina.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Jasper, y lo sujete del rostro: tenía los ojos desorbitados, y su color había cambiado de castaño a negro en un santiamén.

Jasper, ya tranquilízate. Todo ha pasado

DEJAME EN PAZ – exclamo con fuerza, estaba totalmente fuera de si – DESEO PODER QUEDARME CON ELLA

Jasper por favor – exclame más furiosa que nunca en mi vida - ¡Ya basta! No puedes atacar a ningún humano, y mucho menos a Bella, es nuestra amiga

CALLATE – soltó de repente retorciéndose en los brazos de Emmett y logrando zafarse

Todos nos preparamos para saltarle encima y detenerlo en su intento de dañar a Bella (o mejor dicho, de dañarla más). Sin embargo y en contra de todo pronóstico, Jasper se dio la vuelta y hecho a correr en dirección al bosque, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y confundidos.

*** * * * ***

La noche fue aun más difícil de enfrentar que el desastre ocurrido en horas previas: Jasper se encontraba espantado de lo había hecho, tanto así que había huido al bosque sin permitirme ni tan siquiera que lo siguiera, aunque muy a su pesar, Emmett fue tras él. Me hubiese encantado ir tras mi inmenso hermano y darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba, pero Esme y Rosalie me sujetaron por los brazos y la cintura respectivamente frenando mi carrera.

Las mire con los ojos como platos y gruñí indicándoles que me liberaran, pero como era de esperarse, ellas me ignoraron por completo; me revolví entre sus brazos, pero acabé dándome por vendida al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar sin lagrimas.

Alice, es mejor que lo dejes solo – dijo Esme acariciándome el rostro

No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, no era su intención, él quiere a Bella… jamás buscaría hacerle daño – musité con los ojos vidriosos

Si cariño, ya lo sabemos… solo debes de tranquilizarte

Sabemos que no es su culpa – indicó Rosalie acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja – es culpa de Edward

¿Culpa de Edward? – dijimos Esme y yo al unísono

Ella asintió con vehemencia y expresión de cierta satisfacción en el rostro. No comprendí a que se refería (por un momento) pero Esme si que lo hizo, y además de todo se molesto como nunca antes la había visto. La sentí liberarme, y acercarse a Rosalie con cara de susto, parecía no saber por donde comenzar a hablar. La forma en que hacía ademanes sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, y la manera en que se acercaba cada vez más a mi hermana le conferían un aspecto de desespero genuino y extraño.

¡Como puedes decir eso! – exclamo por fin

Rosalie dio un respingo y retrocedió un par de centímetro para alejarse de mi madre, continué observándolas justo cuando una visión me dejó en blanco provocando que las palabras de Esme se perdieran entre la blanca niebla que me envolvía: Jasper y Emmett se encontraban en los profundo del bosque, detenidos en un pequeño claro platicando en voz baja uno frente al otro.

_No puedes irte Jasper _

_Debo hacerlo, ya he ridiculizado suficiente a la familia_

_¡Tú no quisiste que esto sucediera! Fue un hecho fortuito – dijo Emmett con los dientes apretados_

_No, pero le hecho daño a todos: casi mato a Bella, casi ataco a Edward por interponerse en mi camino y no era tan siquiera capaz de reconocer a Alice… a mi preciosa Alice_

_Jasper golpeo el árbol con la espalda y el mismo se sacudió levemente bajo su peso. Emmett lo miró y lo único que hizo fue colocarle la mano sobre el hombro. _

_La familia entera te necesita Jasper, y tú lo sabes_

La visión ceso provocando en mi una mezcla compleja de sentimientos, no sabia exactamente si estaba furiosa, o triste, o deprimida. Era como estar por estar, lo que me hacía sentir aun peor que antes. Levanté la mirada y comprobé con desagrado que Rosalie y Esme discutían en voz baja; cada una parecía querer expresar sus sentimientos de diferente manera: Rosalie su desagrado por Bella, y Esme su desagrado por las ideas de mi hermana.

Me les acerqué y me interpuse en medio de ambas, ocasionando que callaran abruptamente. Sabía de sobra que luego se arrepentirían de tan estúpida pelea, y comportamiento, así qué ¿para que prologar más aquel desagradable momento?

Ambas tienen algo de razón – indique pensativa – pero Rosalie, no deberías culpar a Edward, sabes bien que él no desearía que Jasper estuviese pasando por lo que está pasando ahora y Esme, comprendo que no te gusta que acusen a tu primer hijo de algo así, no es cortés

Alice, no deberías ocuparte tanto de defenderme – dijo la voz de Edward acercándose cada vez más a mi

Giré la cabeza para encontrarlo, tenía cara de preocupación y a leguas se notaba su molestia por lo sucedido. Lo miré a los ojos y de inmediato lo supe todo, sabía que haría y como, pero no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo preferí callar para no meter la pata.

Se que no es tu culpa… - comencé justo cuando Rosalie contraatacó

Si, es cierto, no es su culpa, es en realidad culpa de Isabella

¡No digas eso! – exclame – ella no quiso provocar a Jasper, son cosas que suceden

¡A callar las dos! – exclamo a su vez Edward provocando que hiciéramos silencio – ustedes tres están aquí perdiendo su tiempo en hallar un culpable que no existe, nadie quiso que algo así pasara y menos que Jasper se viera tan involucrado y afectado

¡Ah si! – Rose se acerco a mi hermano y lo apunto de manera directa como si estuviese en medio del reconocimiento de un criminal – esta vez el culpable de todo fue Jasper, pero quien dice que la próxima no será Esme, o tal vez Emmett. No me parece justo que por tus caprichos estemos pagando todos

Nadie dijo que fuese justo – soltó Edward con expresión inalterable en su rostro – pero tampoco me parece razonable que yo deba dejar de ser feliz para que tú estés cómoda

¡No se trata solo de mi comodidad! Mira a Esme – mi hermana apunto a nuestra madre con furia, esta abrió los ojos de par en par asustada - ¿Alguna vez la habías visto así? Mira sus ojos, tiene sed y de haber podido ella también hubiese bebido de la sangre de Isabella

¡No Edward! – Esme se adelantó y lo rodeó por los hombros – yo… es decir, yo no hubiese… ¡oh Edward! Bella es tan dulce, si algo llegase a sucederle por nuestra culpa

No tienen que buscar más culpables – exclamo él molesto apartándose de mi madre – la responsabilidad es mía y de nadie más

¡Ah por fin has entrado en razón! – Rose se cruzo de brazos y sonrió satisfecha de si misma

Es que no es cierto… nadie quiso que sucediera esto – exclame – y mucho menos tú

Bueno, eso no importa… lo que importa ahora es tomar una decisión

En ese instante la voz de Carlisle diciéndole a Bella que ya estaba lista la sutura de su herida llegó a nuestros oídos, todas nos miramos y luego a Edward, como si hubiese alguna respuesta oculta en el aire. Y es que en verdad la había, pero no quería decirla por temor a verla materializada. Era una lata no poder ignorarla, sobre todo sabiendo que acabaría destruyendo la paz interior de muchos de los presentes.

Si me disculpan – Edward se volvió y abrió la puerta de vidrio a su izquierda – debo llevar a Bella a su casa

Esme bajo los ojos a media asta y se llevó la mano a la frente; me le acerqué y la rodee con mis brazos, mientras Rosalie chaqueaba la lengua con actitud reprobatoria

Esta decisión debió tomarla hace mucho, de hecho debió hacerlo justo después de que nos deshicimos de James

La fulminé con la mirada, pero sabía que de nada servia reclamar o decir algo más, Rosalie sería tonta toda la eternidad, al parecer era una condición con la que había nacido. Edward volvió a aparecer por la puerta de vidrio, pero esta vez se dirigió completamente a mí.

Alice, ¿tienes alguna camisa que se parezca a la que Bella está usando? La suya se ensucio de merengue y sangre. No quiero que su padre crea algo como que la he estado usando como pera de boxeo, o algo peor

Si – dije apresurándome a entrar y a llegar hasta mi habitación

Regresé rápidamente, con una camisa que se parecía solo un poco a la que Bella usaba, pero al menos el color y parte del diseño eran parecidos. Se la entregué a mi hermano con expresión de ansiedad, esa terrible estar lejos de Jasper sabiendo que vivía una crisis de tamaña magnitud.

Dile que puede quedársela

No respondió, tampoco hizo una señal de haber comprendido, simplemente salio de vuelta por donde había llegado; yo por mi parte tome una decisión realmente sorprendente para Esme y Rosalie: Jasper y yo partiríamos de camino a Denalí la noche siguiente.

Iría hasta la luna con tal de ayudar a Jasper a sentirse mejor, además estaba claro que luego de aquella locura en la que resulto lo que seria, la fiesta de cumpleaños más animada del año, hasta yo necesitaba descansar y relajarme.

Sabiendo que Emmett y mi esposo no tardarían mucho en regresar, salí a toda velocidad con dirección a mi habitación; aun cuando ser un vampiro requería de satisfacer menos necesidades que las de un humano, nunca podría viajar sin al menos un bolso de mano. Tan solo esperaba que nuestra partida no desencadenase una serie de eventos desafortunados, que terminases por trastocar aun más la vida de Bella.


	5. Decisiones mal tomadas

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Respuesta a los rr:

Serena princesita Hale: Si, yo tambien senti pena de escribir eso... pero asi sucedio en parte en el libro, Jasper tuvo que sufrir y no hubo nada más!. Gracias por la corrección al disclaimer!

CKmilasFans...: SI :( Pero ya mejorara en los caps que viene :P esperen un momento de romance entre Alice y Jasper

Setsuna-Halliwell...: JAJA si, me gusta mucho tu rr. Si, tienes razon... sin Jasper provoca es comenzar a correr y lanzarse al rio a ver si logras ahogarte, jajaja XD. Espero tus prox. rr. Cuidate. Bye

AHORA EL CAP. POR FAVOR **DEJEN RR**...

* * *

**CAP. 5**

**DECISIONES MAL TOMADAS**

Edward llegó aquella mañana con un semblante totalmente diferente al acostumbrado, y no era que yo pretendiese que luego de la catástrofe anduviese con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero se comportaba de manera extraña, como si considerase que todo lo ocurrido fuese culpa de Bella. Esme se mostró extrañada cuando le preguntó como se encontraba mi amiga, y todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un vago _"mejor"_, yo por mi parte no hice acto de presencia a pesar de haber escuchado aquello desde mi posición en el sofá de mi habitación, aun aguardaba por que Emmett y Jasper llegasen, y no quería que lo hicieran y yo estuviese discutiendo sobre la vida sentimental de Edward.

Hubo un sonido amortiguado de pasos por el pasillo y finalmente la cabeza rubia de Rosalie asomó por la puerta, la observé con recelo, ¿A que podía venir? ¿A fastidiar? ¿A preguntar idioteces?

Lamento lo sucedido con Jasper – dijo deteniéndose en medio del recorrido – creo que ayer no tuve tiempo de decirlo

Gracias – dije escuetamente

También lamento mi comportamiento, no puedo hacer nada porque Edward olvide a Bella, así que tendré que aceptar que muy probablemente habrán consecuencias

En realidad eso es lo que tú, Rosalie Hale, quisieras

¿Qué? ¿de que me hablas? – Rosalie dio un respingo con gesto indignado

¡Deja de hacerte la inocente! – dije poniéndome de pie y encarándola – tu y yo sabemos que harías cualquier cosa con tal de que Edward terminase con Bella

¡Me ofendes, Alice! Yo jamás haría algo así

¡Si! Como no, y seguro que yo nací ayer

No me agrada Bella Swan, pero eso no significa que planearía un atentado suicida en su contra

Estaba preparándome para responder, cuando se escucho algo caer dentro de la habitación procedente del exterior, ambas nos fijamos: era Jasper. Traía expresión de culpa y una rosa roja bien sujeta en su mano derecha; al verlo me olvide por completo de mi molesta hermana, y en vez de eso me le acerqué y lo rodee con mis brazos.

El me sujeto hasta levantarme del suelo y acto seguido hundió el rostro en mi cuello, Rosalie no hizo ni un solo ruido, tan solo se dio la vuelta y salió de camino a encontrarse con Emmett.

Pasados unos minutos, me separé de él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, no podía creer que tuviese un semblante tan horrendo, lucía como si hubiese pasado la noche torturándose a si mismo, solo de pensarlo tuve deseos de llorar (aunque en realidad, de haber podido lo habría hecho). Jasper se me acercó lentamente y me planto un beso en los labios, al que yo respondí sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, tampoco recordé la actitud salvaje de Jasper la noche anterior, todo lo que me importaba era el presente… tenerlo cerca y bien, me producía alivio.

Lo siento – murmuro aprisionándome de nuevo entre sus brazos y contra su cuerpo

No fue tu intención

No, claro que lo fue. Me comporté como un imbécil, no quería que algo así ocurriese

Pero no fue tu culpa – exclame molesta sin apartarme de él – ni tampoco de Bella

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y continuó apretándome, esperaba que formulase la pregunta que le otorgaría calma de una vez por todas, pero no parecía muy deseoso de hacerlo.

Ella está bien – añadí al ver que no era capaz de formar las palabras necesarias – Carlisle suturó la herida y Edward la llevó a casa, sin embargo no me he preocupado de ella hoy

¿Por qué no? Yo en realidad no creí que estuvieses aquí

¿Cómo que no iba a estar aquí? – mi voz sonó sorprendida - ¿Dónde más habría de estar?

En casa de… Bella

Ella está bien, no tengo que verla en persona para saberlo, me basta con mis visiones

Mi esposo permanecía abrazándome, mientras al fondo se escucho el golpeteo leve de nudillos sobre la puerta. Nos volvimos sin dejar de tomarnos de las manos, solo para comprobar que era Edward quien estaba allí de pie, con cara de pocos amigos pero una sonrisa agradable en su rostro. Pensé que la mezcla de sentimientos que orlaba su expresión era exageradamente contradictoria, pero no pensaba decir nada, no quería convertirme en uno de los integrantes del "escuadrón mete la pata", de la caricatura de la rubia tonta que se la pasa corriendo de un lado a otro, pidiendo que la rescaten de las garras del malo y maquillándose mientras va tras el volante de un auto color rosa chicle (es necesario que añada que cada vez que Emmett la ve, no hace más que reírse como tonto)

Que bueno que estés aquí con nosotros de nuevo, hermano

Edward – Jasper se acercó un paso a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro – de verdad yo… discúlpame por favor, y en especial por haber sido el causante del dolor de Bella

Todos sabemos que no s tu culpa – aclaró él sonriendo vagamente – estará bien

Pero… en serio ¿Bella está bien?

Edward se encogió de hombros teniendo cuidado de no pensar en nada que pudiese descubrirlo, aunque fue como un chispazo de intuición: él estaba demasiado cambiando como para que yo no me diese cuenta. ¡Por favor! Era mi hermano más querido, pasaba con él más de la mitad de mí día a día (literalmente, ya que en realidad para nosotros no había día o noche, tan solo veinticuatro horas eternas), era imposible no darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud. Apreté los dientes disimuladamente…ojala hubiese tenido alguna forma de saber que pensaba, por eso en ocasiones hasta me parecía que era mejor ser como los mutantes de las caricaturas, ¡algunos de ellos podían absorber el poder de otros con solo tocarlos!

Aguarde a que dijera algo más que el ya muy trillado _"mejorara, no te preocupes"_, pero como era de esperarse, me quedé con las ganas. Fue por ello que decidí que apenas se retirase de la habitación, lo confrontaría y descubrirá que estaba sucediendo.

*** * * * ***

No tardé mucho en comprender que acontecía, y es que resultó demasiado evidente cuando vi a Edward regresar de casa de Bella más temprano de lo normal… ¿a qué diablos me refiero con eso? ¿Más temprano de lo normal? ¡No! Lo sorprendente fue que Edward regresó a la casa, ¿desde cuando volver era una opción? Si alguna vez hubiese podido, le habría dado el desayuno a Bella, la habría cambiado de ropa, la habría subido al auto y… bueno en resumen, se le habría ido la eternidad ocupándose de ella; aquella noche, partiríamos a Denalí (no fue muy difícil convencer a Jasper de ir, tan solo tuve que abrir la boca y hablar; apenas me había dejado terminar cuando ya había aceptado) y no podía permitirme irme así como así, sabiendo lo que en realidad tramaba.

Maldije mentalmente las ideas abstractas de Edward, y luego me maldije a mi misma por pegar vozarrones en mis pensamientos, estaba ciento por ciento segura de que me había escuchado. Y en efecto lo había hecho, por lo que con un suave llamado, me hizo apartarme de Jasper por unos instantes e ir con él.

Como cosa rara Edward estaba en su habitación; me le acerqué con la molestia que guardaba en mi interior reflejada en el rostro, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para dejarse influenciar por Rosalie?... porque de seguro su genialidad había surgido de alguno de los comentarios ácidos de mi hermana. ¡Con razón más de la mitad del mundo consideraba que las rubias no tenían cerebro suficiente para llenar un dedal! ¿Saben qué? Cuando veo a Rosalie me digo que es la más pura de las verdades.

Ahora Bella sufriría y lo peor de todo es que no lo haría por una decisión propia… y pensar que a mi hermano le fascinaba la justicia.

¡Esto está mal Edward! – exclame entrando tras de si a su habitación – no puedes hacerle esto a Bella

Nos comprometió Alice, ella y su torpeza

Dices esas palabras sin siquiera sentirlas – dije entre dientes – eso es lo que más me molesta… y lo que me saca de quicio: Edward tú la amas, y ese amor ha pasado ya pruebas muy duras sin quebrantarse, ¿por qué abandonarla ahora?

Nos miramos un par de segundos: yo cruzada de brazos, él con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

¿Por qué ahora? Pues te diré el gran porque: para comenzar por el hecho de que ya Bella sabe que su error le costaría caro, que habría algún cambio y que ella no haría nada por evitarlo y segundo porque no puedo continuar protegiéndola, es mejor para su seguridad que se haga novia de un mortal cualquiera… como Mike Newton

¡Mike Newton no tiene nada de especial y además tiene novia!

¡Me sorprende! – Edward relajó un poco su expresión tosca – hace solo un día me dijiste que Mike tenía un "no se que" que lo hacía muy sexy

¡No uses mis chistes malos en mi contra! – exclame furiosa – dame una buena razón para que sea Mike, una de peso

Pues… es un chico tan normal como ella, lo máximo de lo que deberán cuidarse el uno al otro es de un catarro – me respondió con desdén

¡Edward Cullen deja de tratar el asunto como si ya no fuese de tu interés! Bella te necesita, ¿quieres verla morir? ¿Es eso?

Los ojos de mi hermano se dilataron de miedo no pudiendo aparentar mucho más delante de mí de lo que deseaban, sonreí para mis adentros, siempre tocaba la tecla necesaria en el momento necesario. Sin embargo, Edward hizo una expresión tan irreverente que me hizo querer golpearlo.

Justo después se largo a reír, lo observé y de un tirón le arranque el portarretratos de madera que había tomado mientras hablábamos, y que sostenía en la mano, el mismo mostraba una foto suya con Bella (la cual por cierto no tenía idea de donde había salido).

¿Qué es tan divertido?

Isabella no tiene la voluntad necesaria para quitarse la vida

Fruncí los labios, repentinamente me había puesto furiosa y me le acerqué peligrosamente; él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se enderezo en su sitio. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento mentolado en mi nariz.

Nunca subestimes al enemigo – murmure con odio

Bueno… podríamos hacer una apuesta. Isabella no es capaz de atentar contra si misma, en realidad si se quiere no es capaz de nada. Principalmente todo lo logra su falta de atención y de equilibrio

No es necesaria ni atención ni equilibrio para verter veneno en un vaso con jugo – dije apretando los dientes y dándome la vuelta

Escuche a Edward respirar dificultosamente al tiempo que dejaba de nuevo la foto en su lugar, ¡era increíblemente idiota! Por segunda vez en mi eternidad desee gritar con tanta fuerza como me fuese posible, o en su defecto poder llamar a los Volturi para que lo amenazaran. El rastreo mis pensamientos y dio un respingo mientras depositaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

Me aparté levemente hasta quedar de pie bajo el marco de la puerta… si ese iba a ser el nuevo Edward Cullen, entonces podía dar por sentado que ya no tenía un hermano favorito, simplemente hermanos, padres y esposo.

¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo, no está entre las sombras. Rosalie tenía razón, iba a pagarlo caro tarde o temprano

Lo que me gustaría saber es desde cuando Rosalie se volvió tan importante para ti

Ella es nuestra hermana, Alice. En algún momento puede tener la razón

PERO ESTA VEZ NO LA TIENE, lo de Jasper fue un accidente, ninguno queríamos que sucediera

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio: yo de frente a la puerta, y Edward detenido tras de mi, de seguro con expresión inescrutable. Estaba de verdad furiosa, y no tenía idea de que hacer para sentirme mejor, de cualquier manera, se acercaba la hora de partir a Denali, así que consideré mucho mejor irme a la mi habitación y guardar lo que faltaba en mi mochila.

Jasper y yo no haríamos el viaje en avión, correríamos a través del bosque con dirección a Alaska. Creí que trazar una ruta seria más difícil, pero en realidad solo teníamos que cruzar las carreteras nacionales hasta llegar a la frontera con Canadá, desde allí sería más sencillo.

Lamento esto Alice, se que no estas feliz. Es solo que ya no puedo protegerla más – susurró él a mis espaldas haciéndome dar un respingo

No me giré, solo baje la cabeza y apreté el portarretratos contra mi pecho: estaba tirando la poca felicidad que tenía por la borda, y aun así no parecía dispuesto a negociar. ¡Que cabeza dura!... Jasper estaría bien dentro de unos días y ya nada así podría suceder de nuevo, estaría dispuesto a colaborar.

Después de todo si yo no lograba algo, de seguro Tanya si que lo haría, no había tenido 4 novios humanos para nada. Me volví y le dediqué una mirada helada.

Buena suerte con eso entonces – dije inexpresiva – espero que volvamos a vernos pronto

Y así, sin más abandone la habitación con intenciones de salir lo antes posible a Alaska, ya no podía soportar más ver a Edward haciendo aquello, y tampoco podía aceptar que no depositaran toda la confianza necesaria en Jasper… Lo mejor en todo caso seria irnos por un tiempo y poner las cosas en orden, a nuestro regreso de seguro ya todo estaría en su lugar.


	6. El Clan Delani

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola a todos!! aqui dejo un nuevo cap. Pido disculpas por no responder a los rr, y les pido que si por favor tienen problemas para dejar uno, me informen :P. Espero que les guste este cap, aunque se que a las fans de Jasper les va a fascinar (me incluyo!!). Se cuidan y dejen rr que seran respondidos en el cap. 7. Gracias!!

* * *

**CAP. 6**

**EL CLAN DELANI**

El clima en Denalí estaba helado, como siempre, pero al menos Tanya y el resto nos recibieron con cariño; Jasper de inmediato se sintió un poco mejor, mientras yo simplemente me relajaba y me encargaba de espiar el futuro de tanto en tanto.

Nunca había nada lo suficientemente novedoso: Bella yendo a la escuela con Edward (aun seguían juntos), Edward yendo a cazar con Emmett y su adorada hermana Rosalie, Carlisle hablando con Esme sobre una mudanza… un momento ¿una mudanza? ¿De que iba todo aquello?

_Creo que será lo mejor para todos cariño – dijo mi padre con expresión resignada_

_Pero estamos tan bien aquí… por primera vez somos realmente "humanos", y lo que sucedió con Bella no fue su culpa_

_Ya lo se, pero creo que debemos apartarnos lo más que podamos de ella, después de todo, creo que Edward ha tomado una decisión que puede afectarla notablemente si sigue estando en contacto con nosotros_

_¿A donde iremos? – Esme se mostró algo reacia al cambio_

_A Denali nuevamente, o si lo prefieres a Dakota del Norte, puedo ubicar una casa en un pueblo cercano rápidamente_

_Está bien – Esme accedió con gesto triste – si crees que es lo mejor para todos_

Regresé a la realidad y abrí los ojos espantada, ¿Iban a mudarse? ¿Iban a mudarse aun cuando no estábamos en casa? Pero… Esme y yo amábamos Forks, todos los días nublados evitaban preocupaciones, era el lugar perfecto para vivir, además de estar allí mi mejor amiga.

No me importaba que Edward ya no la quisiera como antes (¡si, como no!) para mi nunca dejaría de ser mi amiga, mi hermana, una más de nosotros. La mañana había comenzado algo aburrida, me gustaba charlar con Tanya, Irina, Kate y Carmen, pero extrañaba Forks y mi casa. Aunque luego de ver aquella conversación entre Carlisle y Esme, no estaba del todo segura de si la gran casa de ventanales inmensos que colindaba con los bosques, seguía siendo _mi_ casa.

Estaba sentada en una rama de los árboles próximos al hogar de los chicos, muy cerca de la copa cuando escuche a alguien acercarse, y me encontré con Irina. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con vetas de colores pastel, jeans y unas gruesas botas para nieve.

Subir hasta donde me encontraba no le tomo mucho, en especial porque sus movimientos eran rápidos como los de un predador al acecho, aunque debo decir que nunca nada como los míos (modestia aparte).

Hola Irina – dije con suavidad - ¿qué haces aquí?

Quería hablarte – se me acercó y sonrió desde su posición en el tronco de madera oscura – sobre Laurent…

¡Ah! – sonreí con una mueca - ¿qué hay con él?

No tenía nada contra él, después de todo era quien menos se había involucrado en el plan de James. Me dolió pensar de nuevo en Bella, sobre todo porque sabía lo que estaba por hacer mi "encantador" hermano.

Bueno… es que en verdad Laurent me gusta, Alice. Es diferente, y me ha dicho que quiere formar parte de nuestro aquelarre, ha prometido cambiar

¿Estas completamente segura de eso?

Si, él me lo ha prometido, y yo creo en su palabra

Asentí pensando en que responderle, no era que el tal Laurent tuviese algo malo, pero no le creía ni la mitad de lo que decía, es decir… había sido un cazador de humanos por lo que parecía una eternidad (tomando en cuenta que vestía como si fuese del siglo pasado) y aunque todos pueden cambiar y merecen una segunda oportunidad, yo no se la daría a él. Deje que Irina hablase sobre todo lo que quería de él y aguarde pacientemente hasta que se calló.

Bien pues… parece ser bueno

¿Crees que sea mala idea que le demos una oportunidad?

No, en absoluto… - asentí sonriendo – creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

Si – nos interrumpió una tercera voz – hasta a mi me la dieron

Las dos bajamos la mirada solo para encontrarnos con Jasper y Eleazar, cada uno a un lado del árbol, y en el caso de Jasper, colgando sujeto a una rama más alta.

Lo observe y reí, Irina me imitó y Eleazar se limito a sonreírse. Ya todos sabían y comprendían el motivo de nuestra visita, por lo que Jasper no se reprimía al hablar sobre ello. Me encantaba verlo tan recuperado del duro golpe emocional, era como tomar bocanadas de aire luego de haber estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua.

Eleazar se desplazo hasta mi lado para tomar asiento con cuidado; la rama cedió un poco provocando que gritásemos, y que Irina diera un salto y asomase la cabeza por entre las hojas de la copa del árbol, acababa de comenzar a nevar.

Nuestros primos intercambiaron un par de palabras rápidas sobre una competencia en la nieve, y luego se lanzaron al vacío para aterrizar en medio de la nevisca con cara de alegría. Nos invitaron a unirnos a la diversión, pero Jasper declinó la oferta con amabilidad.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y echaron a correr en dirección a la casa, que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de nuestra ubicación.

Creí que querrías competir – dije cuando lo vi sentarse a mi lado en el lugar que antes había ocupado la chica

No – aclaró tranquilamente retirándose el pasamontañas azul oscuro que llevaba en la cabeza, una serie de rizos amarillos se desparramo hasta bañar parte de su rostro – lo que quiero es estar contigo

¿Así que crees que te di una segunda oportunidad?

Así es, una que no merecía

¡No seas tonto, Jasper! – me le acerqué y tome su rostro entre mis manos – tu no hiciste nada malo… es solo una de las desventajas de ser un vampiro, ninguno tenía la culpa, ni tú, ni Bella

Jasper paso al menos un minuto observándome, luego se me acercó lentamente y me beso. La nieve nos iba bañando lentamente como motas de algodón diminutas que volasen de un lado a otro sin control. Pasados un par de minutos, nos separamos mientras le sonreía con picardía.

¿No crees que hace mucho frío?

Mi esposo me observo con una sonrisa burlona, volviendo a acercarse a mi rostro. Me beso una vez más, esta vez con mayor ímpetu; un segundo después, con un movimiento demasiado violento como para que lo anticipase, me levanto en peso y se lanzó al vacío.

Una vez en el suelo, comenzó su carrera hacía un destino desconocido y que nos separaba por al menos trescientos kilómetros de nuestra segunda familia.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – dije riendo y sujetándome a su cuello mientras la nieve volaba alrededor de las piernas de Jasper creando un camino neblinoso

Te llevo a un lugar en donde pueda darte calor

*** * * * ***

La tormenta de nieve había empeorado notablemente, pero en la cabaña de madera clara en donde estábamos refugiados, no había más que calidez; Eleazar había construido aquel precioso lugar para él y Carmen hacía casi cuatro años, pero decidieron que no querían abandonar a Tanya y sus hermanas, por lo que quedo en el olvido y completamente amoblada.

Ahora, con un precioso fuego ardiendo en la chimenea (que ayudaba a darle un aire más romántico al ambiente) ambos discutíamos lo encantador que resultaba toda la situación; reí cuando Jasper deslizo su mano por mi cabello para apartarlo de mi cuello.

Pasamos un largo rato abrazados, hasta que una visión me cegó; como había visto en horas previas, la mudanza se estaba llevando a cabo, ¡oh por favor! Cuando regresase me encargaría de regañar a Rosalie por empacar mis vestidos en cajas, ¿acaso no podía llevarlos tendidos en el baúl del auto? Después de todo, estaban en bolsas plásticas especiales.

Sentí los labios de Jasper deslizarse por mi hombro derecho, por lo que regrese a la realidad y lo detuve. Me miro con sorpresa, bañándome con un sentimiento de angustia demasiado repentino.

¿Qué sucede?

Es solo que… esta mañana tuve una visión, Carlisle y Esme decidieron dejar Forks

¿Dejar Forks? ¿Cómo? ¿Sin nosotros?

Saben que traigo mi teléfono, de seguro me llamaran

Jasper dio un suspiro mientras me apretaba contra su pecho desnudo, así a la luz de la chimenea, los destellos tornasol de su piel le conferían un aire de fantasía inigualable.

Creo que ha sido una buena idea – comentó

Sabia que dirías eso, pero no es así. Éramos felices estando en Forks, imagina todo lo que nos espera ahora

Será lo mismo de siempre, ya lo veras

¡Que injusto!

No es injusto cariño, solo quieren protegerla

Me aparté de su lado, y me di la vuelta en la cama volviéndome un rollo entre las sabanas azul celeste; sabía perfectamente que me estaba hablando de Bella, pero yo no iba a aceptar que ella estaría mejor sin nosotros, que con nosotros.

Especialmente si Edward no estaba, ¡Bella se consumiría de tristeza! Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, ya estaban sacando todo de la casa, es decir que en muy poco tiempo, mi hermano llevaría a cabo el plan que había estado cocinando desde el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sentí la mano cálida de Jasper rozar con suavidad la piel desnuda de mis brazos y me estremecí levemente, casi había olvidado en donde estaba. Un segundo más tarde, apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y aspiro mi aroma, no supe que decir, estaba repentinamente turbada.

Levanté la mano izquierda y toque su mejilla, no podía olvidar todo lo que había sentido cuando Bella llegó a nuestra familia, ella era realmente especial y sobre todo, había representado tanto para Edward.

Esta bien – dije girándome de nuevo para verlo de frente

¿A qué te refieres?

Aceptare que dejemos Forks, pero no dejare de vigilar a Bella

Me parece que tu condición es justa – respondió sincero

Si, no pienso permitir que nada malo le suceda a Bella, y tomando en cuenta que soy la "vidente" de la familia…

Jasper pensó en responder, pero era demasiado tarde, acababa de silenciarlo con un beso que quedaría atrapado en medio de la ventisca que azotaba el exterior, como lo hacía las hojas de los árboles que nos rodeaban, al ser arrastradas por la brisa helada.


	7. Juegos de mesa

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACESARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola! de nuevo aqui, haciendo entrega de otro cap; les tengo dos noticias, una mala y otra regular (si, lamentablemente no tengo una buena en contraposición a la mala!)... La mala es que a mi pc y a mi pen drive de historias les cayo un virus, y... borro la historia de Alice, de hecho no habría capitulo si no me hubiese tomado la molestia de imprimir las 100 pags que tenia escritas hasta la semana pasada :S. La regular, es que debido a lo dicho anteriormente sobre el virus, me veo en la necesidad de volver a pasar los capitulos en una laptop prestada y por ende, me tardare más en actualizar... se que sabrán entenderme, porque lamentablemente no hay nadie excento de haber adquirido un virus :S, ahora... tal vez puedo darles una luz diciendo que esto mejora cada vez más, y que el cap donde salvan a Edward está escrito en su totalidad en hojas blancas, jajaja. Quiero decir desde ya que tiene unas pequeñas (no tanto en realidad) diferencias, con lo que leimos en el libro de "New Moon". Pero está bueno, asi que confio en que les gustara!!.

Antes de despedirme:

Setsuna_halliwell_:_ Hola amiga!! jajaja vaya que rr más cargado, me rei un poco cuando lo lei, ya que yo tambien considere a Edward un estupido cuando hizo lo que hizo; fue exagerado e innecesario, además Jasper jamás quiso atacar a Bella, es estupido pensar algo asi, es como que uno quiera atacar a su novio (a) o algo asi con un cuchillo... (no creo que sea posible si estas en tus cabales!). Con respecto a Rosalie, si, tienes razón, de hecho en un par de capitulos más adelante, veras una discución entre ella y Jasper. Con respecto a lo que me dices de que Jasper es un cobarde... en eso no estoy muy de acuerdo, porque sinceramente creo que él estaba desesperado por la culpa que sentía, no era posible que no quisiera escapar (de ser él tb querria hacerlo); el es bueno... y estoy segura de que siempre quiso a Bella, asi que creo que entiendo al personaje. pero esto es solo mi opinion. Ahora debo irme, cuidate. hablamos, y espero tus rr.

Ahora si... disfruten y permitanme semana y media para colocar el nuevo capitulo!. Se cuidan, y si alguien ya vio "New Moon" por favor que me de su opinón!- :D - estoy esperandola con ansias. BYE

**

* * *

**

**CAP. 7**

**JUEGOS DE MESA**

La mañana siguiente fue algo difícil, porque a pesar de que llevábamos en Alaska cuatro días, decidimos que nos despediríamos y partiríamos a encontrarnos con nuestros padres en nuestra nueva casa. Tal y como había dicho, Esme me llamo y me explico con lujo de detalles la decisión tomada, acepte sin preguntar mucho y luego le aseguré que llegaríamos pasada la medía noche.

Jasper me animo mucho mientras recogía la ropa que había dejado colgada en el closet de la habitación de invitados, y luego mientras me despedía de todos. Le aseguré a Irina que todo iría bien con Laurent, después de todo no era la mejor para juzgarlo, tenía una especie de pre-disposición hacía él gracias al asuntito previo.

Terminamos y partimos, casi había pasado una hora cuando el terreno cambió y dejo de esta lleno de nieve, aunque el frío no nos abandonó. Seguimos corriendo sin detenernos durante todo el día (tan solo hicimos una parada de media hora para cazar) y tal y como le había dicho a Esme, arribamos a Dakota del Norte exactamente faltando veinte minutos para la media noche.

La nueva casa nos recibió altiva, era muy bonita, toda blanca y con una única pared enteramente de vidrio. Pero definitivamente aquella no era la casa que con tanto recelo había guardado nuestro secreto por casi tres años, yo no quería vivir en Dakota del Norte, quería estar en Forks.

Yo quería estar con Bella, con Jessica, con Mike… ¡no se! Con cualquiera de esos tontos y frágiles humanos que acostumbraban mirarnos con recelo. Sentí ganas de largarme a llorar, justo cuando Rosalie apareció ante mi procedente de la sala.

Estaba mal pagar molestias anteriores con personas inocentes, pero aun me faltaba saldar la deuda de los vestidos con ella. Intercambiamos una rápida mirada, mientras me acercaba bajando por las escaleras de mármol pulido; aguarde y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me detuve con cierta calma bloqueándole el paso.

Debemos hablar

¿Hablar? – Rosalie frunció el entrecejo - ¡oh Alice! No pensaras molestarte conmigo de nuevo por tus imaginaciones

¡No son imaginaciones!... te vi metiendo mis vestidos en cajas, ¿no crees que pudiste ser más delicada?

Rosalie abrió los ojos de par en par y pude darme cuenta de que tenía sed, el color de sus pupilas no era exactamente oscuro, pero tampoco mostraban el color oro brillante acostumbrado. Más tarde se largo a reír con tanta violencia que me desconcertó; sinceramente no tuve idea de que estaba pasando, pero si tuve idea de algo: mi ira aumento notablemente.

Trataba de no pensar en la vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados que había dado mi vida, pero últimamente me daba molestia casi todo… casi todo excepto que Jasper me hablase. No era algo muy bueno el hecho de que un vampiro se molestase cada cinco minutos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Con gusto habría golpeado a mi hermana en el rostro, pero ella pareció anticiparlo y se calló abruptamente mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

Está bien Alice, mi error – dijo tranquilamente – en verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención

Debiste tener más cuidado, son diseños costosos

Lo lamento muchísimo, ya te lo dije, mi error

Muy bien, acepto tus disculpas – respondí cruzándome de brazos

Rosalie me lanzó una mirada irónica, se notaba que iba a decirme algo hiriente, así que tomé una bocanada de aire, y esperé pacientemente a que hablase. Quien sabe, tal vez si fuésemos humanas habría aparecido en el periódico: "_Mujer atenta contra la vida de su hermana"_… interesante.

Imagino que no te gusta la nueva casa

Pues no, ¿algún problema con eso?

Deja la agresividad Alice, por favor… ¡despréndete ya de Isabella Swan! Ella quedó en el pasado

Nadie está hablando de Bella, ¿ves? Ya sabemos que le tienes envidia… ¡déjala en paz!

¡Que fastidiosa puedes llegar a ser!

Si, pero aun así me quieren

Pues que bien por ti…Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a resolver algunos asuntos

Rosalie me dio la espalda y se perdió de vista en una fracción de segundo, mientras yo me quedaba allí de pie, con cara de pocos amigos y deseos de tomar mi maleta e irme al primer lugar que se me presentase… ¡Que desagradable! ¡Que desesperante! ¡Que desdicha! Estaba segura de que Jasper iría conmigo, al fin y al cabo no seria feliz si su esposa no lo era.

Subí y me perdí de vista, hasta llegar a la habitación en donde me deje caer sobre el sofá, me quede observando el techo, el cual, repentinamente cambió mostrándome la imagen de Edward y Bella platicando en medio del bosque, ella tenía cara de preocupación, él… parecía frío y terriblemente aterrador.

_Esto ha sido demasiado – dijo él – ya no puedo protegerte más_

_Pero… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿No estarás pensando…?_

_No te preocupes… - Edward se le acercó y acarició su rostro con cuidado – será como ni nunca hubiese existido_

_Por favor, no me hagas esto_

Parpadee encontrándome de nuevo en la habitación, la ventana estaba abierta y una brisa helada se desplazaba hasta el interior, haciendo crujir las portadas y las hojas de las revistas de moda, que Rosalie había apilado por año sobre uno de los estantes de la izquierda.

¡No podía creerlo! Lo había hecho… lo… ¡Ah! Mataría a Edward en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, lo despedazaría y echaría sus restos al fuego. Apreté los puños y los labios en respuesta a lo que quería hacer, era toda una fortuna estar sola.

Hubo un suave sonido, y Emmett apareció en la habitación llevando consigo la caja del juego de _"Clue"_ que habíamos comprado hacía cuatro años para divertirnos un rato; le lancé una mirada asesina, ¿acaso aquel día no había juego de béisbol, fútbol, o cualquier otra cosa?.

Alice, no encuentro nadie lo bastante animado como para jugar conmigo, ¿te gustaría?

¿No es hoy que juegan los _red sox_?

Fue ayer – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Hice un ademán con la mano y me di la vuelta en el sofá para quedar dándole la espalda. El levantó la ceja con aspecto de no estar muy agradado.

Busca a Jasper… de seguro querrá jugar contigo y disfrutar con tus chistes

No, yo quiero que seas tú

No le hice mucho caso, sinceramente no podía hacer nada para obligarme, no pensaba levantarme y él no tenía ningún argumento válido para convencerme; pensaba quedarme allí aplastada pensando en lo que acababa de ver y en las mejores maneras de machacar a Edward.

Escuche a Emmett reír y un instante más tarde observé mi cuerpo elevarse en el aire con simplicidad y rapidez. Chillé y le lancé un par de puñetazos, pero el solo continuó riendo con gusto al tiempo que me lanzaba sobre su hombro; me quedé sorprendida por el hecho de que mi cuerpo cabía perfectamente en su hombro y sobraba espacio, pero eso no impedía que me quejase y diera lucha.

¡Ya basta, Alice! Te hace falta diversión

¡No quiero divertirme! – exclame furiosa - ¡déjame en paz Emmett Cullen!

Emmett continuó riendo divertido; me arrastro un largo rato por toda la casa, era como si quisiera darme un recorrido de reconocimiento, un poco después me dejó caer sobre la alfombra muñida del estudio que Carlisle aun no había acabado de organizar. Lo miré con furia, y me cruce de brazos y piernas, no pensaba dejar que me fastidiara la vida… no mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Mi hermano continuó organizando el tablero, las fichas y todo lo reglamentario sin apenas darse cuenta de mi molestia, era como si Emmett viviese en otro planeta, o eso pensaba hasta que comenzó a hablar.

Se que estas molesta, no te gusta Dakota del Norte y te sientes apartada de donde realmente debes estar

¿Qué sabes tú de estar "apartado"?

Mucho – se encogió de hombros – por eso quería hablarte… a mi tampoco me gusta Dakota

Deje de estar molesta y sustituí la expresión por sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… Emmett era como un gran bote de sorpresas, uno en el que jamás llegabas al fondo; siempre lo había querido bastante, aunque ahora me sentía como si repentinamente, lo quisiese aun más.

Fue tanto así que apenas pude evitar sonreír, fue verdaderamente difícil no hacerlo.

¿No te gusta Dakota? ¿Por qué?

Pues… supongo que me hace falta tener un lugar conocido de referencia – comentó mientras leía las cartitas que traía el juego – además me agradan el clima, y el bosque que rodea el pueblo, y… pues me hace falta Bella, al menos podía reírme de ella

Creí que la detestabas al igual que Rose

Rose podrá ser mi esposa Alice, pero sinceramente no tengo porque tener sus mismas radicales y extrañas opiniones

Lo se, es solo que… a veces no se como la soportas

Yo la amo – Emmett se encogió de hombros – fue el primer rostro que vi cuando estaba muriendo

Hice un minuto de silencio y me acerqué a la mesa de madera en la que estaba el tablero para tomar la ficha amarilla con forma de torre que había muy ceca de mi.

Supongo que siempre podrás ir a visitarla

No lo creo – dije triste – Edward terminó con ella de una manera bastante desagradable

¿Terminó con Bella? ¿Con Bella? Pero… ¡que demonios le pasa!

Lo miré con recelo, ¿estaba fingiendo?

¿Qué? Creí que a estas alturas todos lo sabrían

¡Con razón! – Emmett golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que la misma, se partió a la mitad – Carlisle… ¡debió decirnos!

¿Qué?

Carlisle era el único que sabia, con razón accedió a irse de Forks, Edward cree que la protege, pero lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie

¡Exacto! – exclame haciendo un ademán pomposo con la mano – y cuando se lo dije me dijo que estaba loca

Bueno… estuviste en un psiquiátrico

No me inmute, tan solo deje de lado la pieza y observe el reguero de fichas, cartitas y el mismo tablero, que había a mi alrededor. Carlisle entendía la situación y se había puesto de su lado, ¡que absurdo! Debía tener algunas palabras con él, no me quedaría así.

Emmett tomó el tablero y se mordió el labio, yo lo mire con una ceja levantada

¿Qué ocurre?

No crees que Bella pueda intentar algo peligroso… ya sabes, para su vida, ¿cierto?

Bueno… - mi voz se tornó ronca debido al pánico – pues no, espero que no… aunque le dije a Jasper que estaría vigilándola, se que todavía no hace nada peligroso

Porque sería una pena que intentase suicidarse o algo así, después de todo ninguno de nosotros está allá

¿Qué tenemos que ver?

No podremos transformarla si algo sucede – Emmett sonrió agradado – me gustaría tenerla en la familia, no pierdo las esperanzas de que Edward cambie de parecer

Le sonreí demostrándole mi simpatía, y repentinamente sentí deseos de jugar _Clue_; me puse de pie y levanté todas las fichas, cartitas y luego sujete a mi hermano por el brazo y tiré de él.

Me lanzó una mirada de complicidad, y por vez primera en mi eternidad me sentí realmente cercana a él.

¿No que no querías jugar? – soltó riendo

Si, pero acabo de cambiar de parecer


	8. Circunstancias Dolorosas

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Saludos a todos, espero que esten muy bien ahora que ya se ha estrenado luna nueva en muchos paises; pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización pero recuerden lo que les conte del PC virulento, jajaja. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Se cuidan

Piccolina

PD: gracias por los rr

* * *

**CAP. 8 **

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS DOLOROSAS**

Si bien era cierto que Carlisle sabía lo de Edward, también lo fue que no pude reclamarle nada. Me sentí culpable solo de pensar en decirle cualquier cosa, aun cuando Emmett me insto a hacerlo, siendo objeto de miradas socarronas de Jasper, Rosalie y el mismo Edward.

Nada mejoró mucho desde mi perspectiva: Rosalie continuaba siendo tonta, Emmett se burlaba de cualquiera que estuviese a su paso, Jasper se mantenía calmado y tranquilo, Edward no hacía más que pensar y pensar, Esme se concentraba en su arte, y Carlisle hablaba sobre lo que era más conveniente para la familia, con intenciones de hacerme sentir mejor. Cuando ya no pude más, decidí que Dakota debía ser un buen lugar para ir de compras, creía desde hacía meses que me hacían falta unos lentes de sol y algo que complementase un atuendo _Versace _que todavía no conseguía combinar con nada.

Aquella tarde, salí en compañía de Jasper al centro comercial, hablábamos con tranquilidad, a medida que cruzábamos el inmenso mall: era precioso, lleno de tiendas de ropa ¿Quién iba a creerlo?; fue por ello que tan solo en quince minutos compre los lentes de sol que buscaba (de _Dolce and Gabanna_), un precioso vestido verde para Esme, una chemise azul para Jasper, un par de bermudas _Roxy_ para Emmett y una bufanda de rayas rojas y blancas para Carlisle. Como supuse que Rosalie no querría nada que yo le comprase, decidí que el bolso de piel de culebra negro que era para ella, se vería muy bien en la estantería de metal que había en nuestra habitación.

Pasamos por la feria de comida, solo por curiosidad. Luego descubrimos una tienda de música que tenía la colección completa de CD's de _Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, y Michael Jackson_. Jasper insistió en entrar, así que lo dejé allí y me adentre en el área de DVD's, había de todo, desde _lo que el viento se llevo_ (había visto la versión original en su fecha exacta de estreno), hasta las no-se-cuantas-temporadas de _Buffy la caza vampiros_, ¡que estúpida serie! ¿Una porrista que asesina vampiros con estacas de madera?, ¡si, como no! En ese instante, mientras sujetaba la caja de _La cenicienta, _me llegó una la primera visión de Bella en su estado de depresión: estaba tirada sobre el colchón, con los ojos totalmente hinchados, la nariz roja y lo que parecían ser cientos de toallas de papel acompañándola. Su padre no parecía presente, así que supuse que prefería dejarla llorar todo lo que quisiera a complicar su vida con asuntos de chicos.

Repentinamente, Bella se mostró alerta debido a un sonido insistente; también yo lo hice, pero no era más que el eco del repicar de un teléfono al fondo. Ella se puso de pie y apenas llego a la cocina y levantó el auricular, la visión se esfumó y con ella mi aparente calma. Comencé a hiper-ventilar y tuve la sensación de que si me volvía, me encontraría a uno de los dependientes mirándome con cara de pocos amigos; para mi fortuna no fue así, por lo que con más brusquedad de la debida coloque de nuevo el DVD en la estantería y regrese junto a Jasper. Como era su costumbre, se emocionó comprando todo tipo de música; Jasper siempre había sido fanático de la música, pero no clásica como Edward sino moderna. Era por ello que ahora estaba a punto de pagar una pila de CD's en la que pude ver uno de _Maroon 5_, _Coldplay_ y _REM_, entre otros.

Al verme, sonrió mostrándome un CD que acababa por completar la pila y que exhibía a una mujer exageradamente voluptuosa y con cabellos rizados y largos; no hice caso a que era, tan solo asentí concentrándome en lo que acababa de ver.

Mi esposo cancelo su deuda (un total de ciento setenta dólares) y salió observándome con creciente nerviosismo.

¿qué te preocupa? – preguntó

Acabo de ver a Bella, en una visión – susurre rápidamente – estaba triste… demasiado

Lamento escuchar eso – dijo él arrugando la nariz

¡Voy a matar a Edward! - solté

Jasper se detuvo un segundo extrañado mientras torcía el gesto, un segundo más tarde sonrió.

No creo que puedas, ¿o vas a re-matarlo?

¡No es un chiste!

Lo lamento, cariño

Asentí con nerviosismo atravesando el mall de regreso al estacionamiento en donde, el auto de Carlisle nos esperaba brillando a la luz del sol. Saqué de mi bolso los sombreros de playa _Tommy Hilfiger_, le pase uno a Jasper y ambos salimos caminando disimuladamente, tomados de la mano y platicando sobre lo sucedido.

*** * * * ***

Levante la mirada y sonreí, frente a mi Carlisle levantó una ceja y a su lado Rosalie me miró con cara de pocos amigos, di un suspiro y deje mis cartas sobre la mesa.

Full ases – dije con cariño

¡Vaya Alice! – Carlisle sonrió – que buena mano

Si, suerte de principiante – soltó Rosalie

Envidia… - canturrie por lo bajo tomando el bote de aluminio en el que habíamos metido el dinero de las apuestas - ¿Cuánto me he ganado?

Creo que trescientos dólares

¡Genial! – exclame divertida – podré comprarte un regalo papá

Carlisle sonrió divertido e hizo un ademán con la mano barajando de nuevo el mazo de cartas, ahora que yo había ganado, me retiraba de la partida junto con Rosalie, y entraban Emmett y Esme. Había platicado con él sobre lo ocurrido y había tenido la misma opinión que yo: quizás hubo algo en el exterior que me rodeaba, que me distrajo hasta el punto de sacarme de un tirón de mi visión. Le había expresado mi preocupación, pero él tan solo dijo que si no la veía sufrir daños de cualquier tipo, debía mantenerme alejada. Eso me parecía realmente imposible, pero cuando me insistió con severidad, decidí que tomaría su consejo.

Edward actuaba todavía de forma rara, y se pasaba el día con expresión de estar abatido; a pesar de que le había tratado de hablar del tema en varias ocasiones, por lo general me huía diciendo que no tenía nada de que hablar conmigo.

Aquella tarde lluviosa, lo observe salir por la puerta de atrás con dirección al bosque, por lo que desistí de ir a mi habitación a guardar lo que me había ganado jugando _Hold'em_ y dejando la lata a un lado, salí tras él.

Iba sin rumbo definido, por lo que me detecto de inmediato tras de si, además de que con mi olor era imposible no saberlo, siempre usaba perfumes y cremas con olor vainilla. Mi hermano dio un salto y quedó de pie sobre una rama cercana, no me apetecía fungir de mono araña aquel día, así que solo me detuve justo debajo y levanté la mirada.

¿Podemos hablar ahora?

¿Sobre qué? – Edward vaciló - ¿el clima? ¿Tanya? ¿Iriana? ¿Jasper?

Isabella

¿Quién es ella?

¡Ya basta, Edward! ¿Qué te está pasando? – solté

Nada… absolutamente nada

¡Tu no eres así! No has querido hablarme mucho durante este tiempo, y sabes bien que tu y yo siempre hablamos

Al fondo, en el cielo se observó un rayo azulado partir el manto negro en dos, y al mismo tiempo una lluvia torrencial se desató. Me empape completamente, al igual que él pero al menos no corría peligro de contraer un resfriado.

Mira Alice, las cosas han cambiado

Si, pero eso no implica que cambies con nosotros, ahora parece que disfrutas más con Rosalie

¿Qué? – Edward hizo un gesto que claramente indicaba que estaba loca - ¿yo disfrutando con Rose?

Bueno, no puedo pensar nada más. Te la pasas con ella y Emmett

Es cierto, pero eso solo implica que quiero estar alejado de la realidad. Sabes que esos dos no son nada normales

Me cruce de brazos esperando a que apareciera ante mi, estaba aun agazapado entre las ramas. El cabello se me había pegado al rostro y goteaba incesantemente sobre mis hombros; ¡que ocurrencia! Estaba claro que ellos no eran normales, ¿Quién en nuestra familia lo era?

Claro que no son normales, ¡Son vampiros!

Igual que tu y yo

Edward se balanceo en la rama caminando de un lado a otro, justo cuando decidió lanzarse de nuevo al suelo y caer frente a mí. Se notaba que estaba molesto, tanto que se aproximo a mi más de lo normal, por lo que pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Como acto reflejo, estampe mi espalda contra el tronco inspirando nerviosa.

¿Es que acaso no son buenos los ciervos que hay aquí en Dakota? – pregunté por lo bajo con voz agradable

¡No hagas bromas! Alice ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento?

Lo lamento – dije sincera

Edward se mantuvo allí un par de segundos más y luego se separó, a aquellas alturas, parecía que acababa de salir de una ducha; su ropa estaba completamente mojada y su chaqueta parecía más un trapeador que una prenda de vestir.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que sin pensarlo más, me lance hacía adelante y lo envolví con mis brazos (en apariencia muy pequeños para lograrlo), demostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía. El no tardo mucho en responder al gesto, por lo que una fracción de segundo después, me levantó del suelo hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

Lamento lo de hace un segundo atrás, no quise asustarte

No me asustaste – mentí, un momento más tarde decidí decirle la verdad – bueno… si lo hiciste, pero se que tienes una razón de peso para estar así

La extraño más que a nada en el mundo – susurró apretándome más – es como si no estuviese completo, como si lo más importante de mi ser se hubiese quedado con ella

Asentí mientras nos separamos y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos para acariciarlo. Odiaba verlo así, me partía el corazón y me hacía desear poder deshacer las últimas tres semanas de tormento.

Se que no me apoyas – dije apartándome – pero te pido disculpas, todo es mi culpa

¿Tú culpa? – Edward pareció horrorizado - ¿a que te refieres?

¡Si yo no me hubiese empeñado en hacer esa fiesta!... si tan solo hubiese respetado los deseos de Bella

Me lleve la mano al rostro y me retire (inútilmente pues seguía lloviendo) las gotas de agua que se escurrían por mi mejilla, entre tanto, Edward se quedó silente. Un segundo después, me tomo de la mano y me insto a correr por el bosque lluvioso; la carrera fue bastante liberadora, por sobre todo por el hecho de que podía sentir el agua resbalar sobre mi piel como si se tratase de una bala.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos en medio de la espesura y nos miramos por un largo segundo.

Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa- soltó con amargura – te pido que por favor cortemos ese tema por lo sano

Asentí y desvié la mirada, no quería problemas y no quería que Edward se fuera llevándose consigo una mala imagen de mí, aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso pudiese suceder.

Aguarde a que volviese a hablar, pero no parecía muy interesado en hacerlo.

¿Cuándo partirás?

Esta misma noche, iré haciendo paradas cada tanto para cazar

¿Iras corriendo desde Dakota hasta Brasil? – exclame sorprendida

Me dará tiempo de pensar – dijo como si nada

Me mordí el labio, sabia que todos sufriríamos, en especial Esme. Pero aun así, quería darle un abrazo de despedida; volví a acercarme a él y a apretarlo contra mí, luego nos separamos, y para mi sorpresa, él aprovecho para darme un beso en la frente.

Te extrañaremos

Y yo a ustedes

Con una última sonrisa triste, Edward se volvió y continuo con su carrera, yo por mi parte me gire y salí de regreso a la casa, ahora que sabía las decisiones que mi hermano había tomado, estaba conciente de que debía estar mucho más atenta al futuro de Bella.

*** * * * ***

Como era de esperarse, Esme entró en pánico al saber que Edward se iba, por lo que todo lo que logró hacer fue, entregarle la llave de la casa en la isla a su primer hijo y dejarlo partir. Ya el sol despuntaba en el horizonte cuando aquello sucedió, así que le dije a Jasper que quería salir a pasear un rato, tenía deseos de aprovechar la poca oscuridad que aun reinaba.

Sin embargo él dijo que no estaba de humor para correr por el bosque, y me insto a que buscase la compañía de alguno de los chicos, así que… hice lo único que podía hacer, decirle a Esme.

Para mi sorpresa, aceptó de buena gana. Así que dejando de lado su tejido, salió conmigo a través del balcón de cristal; el bosque y sus alrededores estaban tranquilos, por lo que la conversación fluyo con más facilidad de la esperada.

No puedo evitar extrañar a Edward – comentó – quisiera que se hubiese quedado

Me encogí de hombros, no pensaba decirle nada malo a Esme, pero estaba comenzando a considerar, que Edward sentía demasiada culpa y muy fácilmente.

Extraña a Bella y cree que alejándose geográficamente podrá solucionar algo

Bella – Esme suspiró – pobre Bella, se lo difícil que debe ser esto para ella, me la imagino todo el día triste

No, creo que no puedes imaginártelo…

Mi madre me observó sorprendida, aquel comentario no era una locura sin basamento, en realidad era una verdad contundente. De cualquier manera, yo estaba decidida a hacer algo más divertido que regodearme en las desgracias ajenas.

¿Te parece si hacemos una competencia de natación en el río? – pregunté comenzando a caminar

Esme me miró y asintió con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

Si, al menos con eso podré entretenerme un poco


	9. Meses de silencio

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Saludos a todos mis lectores: pido sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero aun no he podido reparar mi PC, espero que disfruten de este cap. En el proximo respondere rr.

Gracias y que disfruten

Piccolina!

* * *

**CAP. 9**

**MESES DE SILENCIO**

Atravesé la casa llevando entre mis brazos una canasta llena de ropa para donar a caridad, claro está no acostumbraba regalar ropa en mal estado, por lo que (al menos en aquella pequeña iglesia del pueblo cercano) me trataban como si hubiese adquirido un pase VIP para el estacionamiento. La ropa que donábamos no tenía más de dos posturas, y era así, simplemente para tener el placer de poder comprar más. No me gustaba que se empeñasen en quedarse con algo, aunque el único que tenía aquella tonta costumbre era Edward.

¡Ah Edward! Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde su partida, y Bella, aun no lograba recuperarse de la pérdida; se pasaba el día agonizando en cama, eso claro cuando no se veía obligada a arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la cama para ir a clases o en su defecto para ir a trabajar.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, pero no podía detener las visiones que me llegaban, no había tantas novedades en ella como hubiese deseado, pero si a ver vamos, la situación en la que se encontraba Bella no era exactamente la mejor.

Continué caminando, hasta llegar a la habitación de Rosalie la cual pase por alto "olímpicamente", estaba segura de que ella no querría donar nada, sin embargo, cuando su cabeza rubia asomo por la puerta, me vi obligada a hacer un alto en mi recorrido.

¿No estas buscando ropa para caridad? – inquirió con voz casual

Si, pero supuse que no tenías nada para donar

¡Claro que tengo! – exclamo abriendo por completo la puerta y saliendo cargada de ropa de hombre – Emmett dijo que quería dar todo esto… le pareció divertido entregar ropa que aun no ha usado

Puse los ojos en blanco acercándome, Emmett jamás iba a madurar. Aunque tal vez estaba esperando demasiado, después de todo no envejecería.

Rosalie dejo la ropa en el canasto y luego me miro con los brazos cruzados y cara de quien pide una explicación, tuve ganas de decirle _"¿Qué?"_ pero me pareció muy grosero, y además sabía que mamá estaba a solo un par de metros, en el despacho con Carlisle, platicando sobre alguna cosa. La deje que continuase así, con su expresión interrogativa en el rostro.

Está bien, se que mueres porque te pregunte: ¿qué sucede?

¡Ya basta de esto Alice! – exploto de repente - ¿acaso nunca vas a perdonarme?

¿Perdonarte qué?

Fingí inocencia, después de todo, era lo que mejor podía hacer. Había olvidado los conflictos pasados, pero me había dicho a mi misma que era mejor alejarme un poco más de lo acostumbrado de ella; otra cosa que me carcomía los sesos era saber que en el momento menos pensado, Rosalie metería la pata y me haría querer machacarla. Ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada por tener que ver a Bella sufriendo como para tener que enfrentarme a mi hermana (la latosa de mi hermana).

¡Eres increíble! Han pasado ya varios meses y aun no olvidas a Bella

¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Oye, no tengo ningún problema contigo, en serio – esta vez soné todo lo sincera que deseaba ser – pero es que… creo que estoy algo pensativa

Por primera vez en la historia, desarme a Rosalie. La observe bajar la guardia, y también los brazos mientras formaba una sonrisa sincera en su precioso rostro de sirena.

Gracias – dijo con agrado – me has hecho sentir mejor

*** * * * ***

El incidente de la ropa, dejo muy en claro mi perspectiva sobre Rosalie, lo que ayudo notablemente a mejorar su humor. Ella parecía encantada de volver a estar en armonía con los que la rodeaban, y yo estaba feliz de que me dejase en paz.

Teníamos noticias de Edward de tanto en tanto, estuvo en Delaní por un tiempo, luego se traslado a México, más tarde estuvo rondando entre Venezuela y Colombia, para finalmente llegar a Brasil. De allí en adelante no supimos absolutamente nada más de él; me preocupaba… mucho, pero trataba de ocultarlo para evitar que Jasper se turbase.

Esme también parecía algo intranquila, pero no lo hablaba, prefería irse tragando todo lo que pensaba o sentía. Carlisle era el menos afectado, o al menos eso parecía; le pedí a Jasper que hiciéramos algo diferente y aunque sus ideas _diferentes_ no eran nada desagradables, quería cambiar la rutina diaria.

Estaba segura de que estar siempre saltando árboles, nadando en ríos, y teniendo visiones de mí mejor amiga sumida en la desesperación no era lo que la gente acostumbra llamar: "placentero", así que comencé a tener extrañas ideas sobre coleccionar objetos.

Lo primero que hice para lograr aquello, fue sentarme en nuestra habitación mientras Jasper escuchaba música y plantearme en un papel cuales eran los objetos que, a largo plazo se re-valorizaban. Mordisquee el lápiz con suavidad, bien… entre los que había pensado, estaban: estampillas, figuras de cristal (había visto en el mall una preciosa, con forma de oso panda), objetos de plata… ¡na! Esme tenía una colección inmensa de platería del siglo pasado que era casi invaluable Tal vez podría coleccionar tecnología, o en su defecto antigüedades. Reí pensando que yo misma era ya una antigüedad, así que ¿para que buscar más?

Pase así la mañana y finalmente decidí que debía de comprar figurillas de cristal, por lo que al día siguiente, le pedí a mi esposo que me acompañase al mall. El no se negó, y la verdad es que se entretuvo bastante ayudándome a escoger las primeras piezas que compraría; la vendedora era realmente agradable, por lo que salí cargada con cerca de seis piezas: una mariposa, un tucán, el oso panda que había visto en ocasiones anteriores, un tulipán, un pez dorado regordete y un cocodrilo.

Jasper se alegró de verme tan complacida, por lo que no dijo nada sobre mi nuevo pasatiempo, tan solo se ocupo de llegar hasta el auto y abrirme la puerta, le sonreí y le lance un beso.

Mientras conducía a través de la populosa avenida aproveche la oportunidad que había perdido con Edward y subí todo el volumen a la música, sonaba _Living on a prayer _de _Bon Jovi, _no era exactamente el tipo de música que me chiflaba, pero no me importó, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que debía disfrutar, porque en poco tiempo todo cambiaría.

¿Qué te ha sucedido? – inquirió Jasper riendo al verme mover la cabeza hacía arriba y hacía abajo como acostumbran a hacer los roqueros

¿A qué te refieres?

Nunca te había visto disfrutando tanto de _Bon Jovi_

Me encogí de hombros mientras la canción terminaba, acababa de iniciar una melodía romántica, la reconocí de inmediato como _The Bee Gees_, a Carlisle le agradaban las melodías, decía que eran como tener un recuerdo lindo rondándote en la mente.

Creo que me gusta la nueva Alice – continuó Jasper sorprendiéndome

¿La nueva Alice? – dije en voz baja

Si, la nueva Alice, la que canta rock y colecciona cristales con formas de animalitos

No he cambiado en nada amor – exclame acercándome a él y rodeándolo con mis brazos – solo quiero alejar de mi los malos pensamientos

Jasper dio un leve respingo y me miro como si no supiera acerca de que estaba hablando, y es que en realidad no lo sabía, pues había decidido no decirle nada sobre las visiones de Bella.

Sin embargo en aquellos instantes, mientras la voz de Jasper me envolvía con calma, su rostro cambió hasta mostrar a la humana; apreté los parpados sorprendida: estaba en medio del bosque, llevaba su chaqueta marrón y tenía expresión de susto. Aguarde, al igual que ella, repentinamente volví la mirada y ahogue un grito: Laurent se perfilaba ante mí con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Un momento ¿de donde había salido Laurent? Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Por qué estaba viviendo aquella visión? Su mismo nombre dejaba en claro lo que era, _una visión_, eso no implicaba que viviría lo que la persona a la que veía.

_¿Laurent? – soltó Bella _

_Hola, hacía tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado?_

_¿De donde has salido?_

Laurent sonrió con más ganas y se encogió de hombros mientras la rodeaba como lo hace un cazador a su presa.

_Bueno, ya sabes, soy un nómada… mi vida es viajar de un lado a otro sin residencia fija_

Bella se quedó sin habla, y hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por saber que demonios pensaba, pero si era una "muda mental" para Edward, obviamente yo no podría saber con que lidiaba. Repentinamente, el nómada pareció notar algo, pues movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y más tarde asintió.

_¿Qué haces sola en lo profundo del bosque? – dijo tranquilamente - ¿Dónde está tu novio vampiro?_

_Me dejó – musitó ella simplemente_

_¿Te dejó? – Laurent abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_

_Eso te da una idea de lo mal que está el mundo… mi mundo_

Bella bajo la mirada, y un segundo después dio un paso hacía atrás exclamando algo debido a que el nómada, acababa de detenerse tan cerca de ella que sus narices casi se tocaban.

_Lamento escuchar que te has quedado sola – comentó Laurent tranquilo – pero dado que tu novio no está para defenderte, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por tu olor… es tan… irresistible_

_¡Déjame! – murmuró ella entre dientes _

Laurent sonrió y se alejó levantando las manos en señal de estarse rindiendo

_Te daré un par de minutos de ventaja_

Bella se volvió y comenzó a correr a todo lo que las piernas le daban mientras al fondo, Laurent aguardaba –tal y como había dicho – a darle su merecida ventaja. Casi de inmediato, él comenzó a seguirla, mientras ella gritaba de tanto en tanto al sentir las ramas de los arbustos arañarle los brazos.

De repente vi a mi amiga enredarse en las raíces de un tronco y caer, el nómada se acerco riendo mientras ella, retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo.

En ese momento, algo sucedió, algo parecido al efecto que produce en la pantalla del cine el que la película, se resquebraje en medio de una escena. El resplandor blanco de la inconciencia me cegó impidiéndome ver lo que ocurría con Bella; la visión ceso y regrese a la realidad en medio del bullicio que producen cientos de claxon al ser tocados en conjunto.

¿Alice? – Jasper me miraba espantado - ¿Alice? ¿qué sucede?

Me giré hacía él con los nervios revolviéndome el estomago y la cabeza algo embotada, al mismo tiempo, un hombre nos adelantó en un precioso auto plateado gritando varios improperios. Yo solo me limite a asentir.

Continua, en la casa te explico – dije por lo bajo

Jasper asintió y yo me apreté a su brazo, procurando no pensar en lo horrible que pintaba todo aquel asunto para Bella.


	10. Pelicula de horror

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPENIE MEYER**

(Din...Din...Din) ¡Vaya! las campanas de navidad... si, asi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la navidad, y con ella la paz, alegría y esperanza que embarga a todos en estas bellas fiestas. No importa tu religión, raza, color de piel... no importa nada ¡es simplemente una preciosa epoca para compartir con la familia y los seres queridos, es por ello que en estos instantes quiero desearles una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y propero año nuevo 2009. Espero de todo corazón que el nuevo año les traiga maravillosas alegrias. QUiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han mantenido leyendome e inclusive a aquellas personas que no dejan comentarios pero que me añaden a sus historias favoritas/autores favoritos (CKamilasfans...;SwiftAlice;CirceCullen; Setsuna... *pido disculpas si olvido a alguien, pero no estoy disponible para entrar en mi mail que es donde tengo todos los correros que me envia fanfiction con esta información!!*. Espero tambié que no les moleste esperar un poco a que pueda pasar el cap. 11 y además a que pueda recuperar el resto de los ff que tenia programados y que perdi gracias al virus!.

Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten y opinen al respecto. Se cuidan, estamos hablando!!.

Bye

* * *

**CAP. 10**

**PELICULA DE HORROR**

Me revolví en el sofá intranquila, ahora sabía con exactitud lo que sentían los espías de otros países al ser interrogados por agentes del gobierno de la unión soviética.

Podrías por favor explicarlo de nuevo, cariño – dijo Carlisle con voz dulce

Tome aire con cierta exasperación, no me agradaba tener que comentar experiencias desagradables, al menos no más de dos veces en un mismo día; la primera vez había sido con Jasper, la segunda con Carlisle, la tercera con Carlisle y la cuarta…pues era muy obvio.

Ya te lo dije, la visión se corto de forma abrupta… como lo hacen las películas de _los tres chiflados _que re-trasmiten cada dos semanas en la televisión

Lejos de reír, Carlisle se mostró interesado y por un momento (muy breve), creí que me pediría que me postulase para un experimento. Bufé, nadie parecía saber que decir, Jasper había exclamado: "que curioso, ¡es la primera vez que te sucede!" y mi padre, solo se limitaba a asentir.

No podía evitar sentir mal humor, era como si no hubiese explicación sensata para ello, era como decir: "usted está gravemente enferma y lastimosamente, su condición no tiene solución". ¿Iría a quedar "ciega" para el resto de mi vida?, sentí pánico, un pánico terrible que me provoco gritar y patalear.

Bueno – Carlisle habló repentinamente con voz profunda – no puedo saber con exactitud que fue lo que ocurrió, pero si puedo decirte que lo que sea que se atravesó en tu visión, no era humano

¡Eso no es novedad! – solté furiosa

¡Alice! – Jasper me miró con cara de pocos amigos – por favor, solo trata de ayudar

¡No importa! Nadie puede decirme si es algo permanente, ¿y si pierdo mi poder? Sería como quitarme una parte importante de mi ser. Sería como quitarle… ¡la andadera a un ancianito!

Ambos me miraron por unos minutos mientras me calmaba, y luego sin previo aviso se largaron a reír con tanta fuerza, que di un grito ahogado y me prepare para salir del despacho. Estaba acercándome a la puerta, cuando el rostro agradable de Esme apareció ante mi procedente del pasillo.

Alice, amor… ¿qué sucede? – su rostro denotaba preocupación

Esme – me lancé a sus brazos abiertos, cada vez me sorprendía más lo baja de estatura, que era yo con respecto al resto – soy una ciega mental

¿Una ciega mental? – Esme me separó de mi y rió por lo bajo – ¿es un nuevo termino?

Alice tuvo una visión que fue abruptamente interrumpida de manera extraña – comentó Carlisle mientras mi madre me abrazaba como consolándome – no sabemos el porque, y ahora tu hija menor cree que se ha quedado sin su poder

Hice un puchero y me acurruque más en sus brazos, me reconfortaba estar allí. Sin embargo, Esme hizo un gesto de desagrado en dirección a mi padre y luego me apretó con más fuerza.

¿Y estaban riéndose de eso? ¿Jasper? ¿Carlisle?

Los escuche negar rápidamente como quien está siendo acusado de cometer un crimen terrible, y luego explicar mi comparación del viejito y la andadera. Esme no pudo evitar reír, pero al menos ya me sentía mejor.

Un momento – apuntó de repente preocupada separándome de si y mirándome - ¿Bella está bien?

No lo sé – lloriqueé como una niña tonta dando un par de brincos ante ella – no pude ver que le sucedió

¿Lo has intentado de nuevo?

¡No! Me da pavor no poder ver nada

¡Ah Alice! Mi niña, debes intentarlo… estoy segura de que descubrirás que nada malo sucede contigo, y que Bella está bien

¿Esta segura?

Esme asintió acariciándome el rostro

Confiamos en ti, amor

Suspire y asentí, luego dando una bocanada de aire, me concentré. La visión regreso a mi como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si lo anterior hubiese sido solo una mala pasada de alguien a quien no le caía del todo en gracia; aguarde, y de nuevo la vi.

El bulto que ahora era Bella, estaba tirado en medio del suelo de su habitación, llorando amargamente y dando arcadas cada tanto. Estaba segura de que no estaba herida, pero parecía muy propensa a desmayarse.

Regrese al despacho, en donde Esme aun me sujetaba por los hombros mientras Jasper y Carlisle me miraban con aprehensión.

Bella está bien – dije con un suspiro de alivio – estaba tirada en medio de su habitación, Laurent no parecía estar cerca, y ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño

¿Lo ves? Todo está bien, no eres una ciega mental

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Di un saltito y apreté a Esme con fuerza, luego me di la vuelta, tome a Jasper de la mano y salí del despacho a la carrera. Emmett y Rosalie estaban de pie en medio del pasillo decidiendo a donde ir, así que pasamos a su lado en completo silencio y nos perdimos en dirección a nuestra habitación.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, con Jasper a mi lado. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos allí lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras mi esposo se colocaba los audífonos de su _ipod_ para escuchar a _Dido; _no podía decir que no estaba feliz de saber que no había perdido mis poderes, pero el hecho de que Bella corriera peligro me hacía desear cada vez más regresar a Forks.

*** * * * ***

Trataba de aparentar que estaba tranquila, cuando en realidad estaba volviéndome loca, loca de remate… no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en Laurent y mucho menos en la cosa extraña que me había hecho perder "la vista" momentos atrás.

Había estado sola en la habitación todo aquel rato, hasta que de repente, Rosalie entro con cara de pocos amigos y ¡sin tocar! Que falta de delicadeza; la mire sorprendida, pero ella solo hizo una señal colocando un dedo contra sus labios como indicándome que guardase silencio, un segundo después la tuve pegada a mi oído.

Carlisle está hablando con Tanya

¿Y eso qué? – comenté levantando las cejas, aquello no era una noticia novedosa, hablaban cada semana – hablan cada vez que pueden, y si no llama ella, llama Eleazar

¡Es que no comprendes, Alice! Algo sucedió con Laurent, Tanya le ha dicho a papá que Irina está muy alterada… pero no quise continuar escuchando

¿Por qué no? – la miré medio alterada y luego la tome con cuidado por los hombros (algo que me costo bastante) – eran importantes los detalles

En el pasillo se escucho un revuelo y el sonido de pasos acercándose, un minutos después el resonar de nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta, nos alerto a ambas sobre la presencia de alguien. Nos separamos inquietas mientras yo me encargaba de darle paso a… nuestro padre.

Chicas – dijo con voz pesarosa – Tanya acaba de llamar, Laurent ha muerto… Irina está muy afectada

¿Ha muerto? – pregunté contrariada – pero… es decir, la última vez que lo vi fue hace horas y estaba con Bella en el bosque

Carlisle asintió comprensivamente, como dándome a entender que ese había sido su último momento de 'vida'.

Bien, creo que tras esta "muerte" puede estar la explicación sobre lo que bloqueó tu visión

¡Lo que me bloqueó lo ataco! – exclame

Pero… - Rosalie levantó levemente una mano como pidiendo la palabra – es decir lo único suficientemente fuerte para destruir a un vampiro, es otro vampiro

Y un hombre lobo – dijo papá con tranquilidad

Abrí los ojos espantada, ¿Qué podía haber atacado a Laurent? No era que fuese escéptica, pero sinceramente, lo de los hombres lobo no… ¡un momento! Se suponía que los Quileute descendían de los lobos, el verdadero problema estaba en que, por una parte, no estaba muy segura de que fuese verdad, y por otra estaba el hecho de que Bella (hasta donde sabía) no conocía a ningún chico Quileute.

¿Qué dice Irina sobe esto?

Esa es la peor parte – Carlisle hizo una pausa – nos culpa por la muerte del nómada

¿Qué? – soltamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿qué tenemos que ver en eso?

Nuestro padre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y luego añadió con cierta molestia reflejada en la voz.

Ella cree que todo es culpa de Bella

Rosalie me envió una mirada curiosa, una de esas que te hacen querer golpear a la persona, pero yo no estaba molesta con ella… ¡en absoluto! Estaba furiosa con Irina, era muy lógico que Bella no tenía la culpa.

Decir algo así era tan absurdo como acusar a alguien de haberle pedido a un ladrón que lo robase, ¡Bella no quería ser atacada! Tan solo estaba atormentada, por eso vagaba por el bosque dando tumbos y sin rumbo definido. Me mordí el labio, no quería soltar ningún improperio en dirección a Carlisle, después de todo el no había acusado a nadie de nada.

Asentí sabiendo que era el momento adecuado para guardar mis comentarios en lo más profundo de mi mente; aquella era una opinión muy personal, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el asunto se quedara así como así, investigaría y llegarían al fondo de todo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Si quieren podemos hablar por el MSN, dejen sus direcciones! :P


	11. Emociones Intensas Parte I

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola!! Que alegria presentar por fin un nuevo capitulo de mis historia. Lamento la tardanza, estoy un poco enferma y además con el trabajo de tener que transcribir, la historia de nuevo gracias al virus que afecto mi computadora. Por eso les pido disculpas si ven algún error ortografico o alguna letra donde no va!. Sepan que este captulo inicialmente constaba de ocho páginas, y era uno solo; sin embargo debido a todos los sucesos que he enumerado anteriormente, debi separalo en varios. Asi que esta es solo la primera parte.

De seguro pensaran que es algo extraño lo que va a suceder, pero no se preocupen, no es así... luego comprenderan todo. Por ahora agradezco a CKmilasFans y recomiendo sus ff son geniales!, a Setsuna, y todas las personas que me añadieron a sus historias favoritas. También queria aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer una **pequeña encuesta**, por favor respondanla y coloque solo: Prefiero la opcion 1 o 2.

Muchas gracias

**_**Encuesta**_**

¿Sobre quien te gustaria más leer un ff?: 1.- Sobre Emmett (ff de comedia), me encantaria saber que es lo que puede llegar a obsesionarlo :P

2.- Sobre Reneesme, quisiera saber más sobre su relación con Jacob y con su padre :D

* * *

**CAP. 11**

**EMOCIONES INTENSAS - PARTE I**

Era Imposible negar lo que estaba haciendo: poner las manos sobre cada libro que versaba obre los Quileutes y sus leyendas; todas decían lo mismo ó su base era realmente la misma: los indígenas Quileutes eran descendientes directos de lobos, el resto era puro bla, bla, que no ayudaba en nada.

Jasper me apoyaba en todo cuanto podía, pero no estaba muy agradado tener que investigar y leer sobre nuestros enemigos naturales; no podía dejar de decirme a mi misma cuando lo veía indagando con concentración, en las páginas de los libros, que era una verdadera afortunada de tenerlo. Por otro lado, no solo me había dedicado a indagar sobre mis enemigos, también me encontraba en medio de una investigación que si se quería, era realmente secreta; de acuerdo a la información, que el idiota de James había dejado en la video cámara de Bella, había muero en un psiquiátrico… busque todos los recortes y micro films que halle en la biblioteca, además de fuentes como Internet.

Me sentía ansiosa al sentarme a investigar sobre mi propia vida, pero no pude saber con exactitud que fue lo que experimenté cuando descubrí que aun tenía un único familiar con vida; su nombre era Miranda Smith, y era la única hija de mi hermana, además como era de esperarse, era una ancianita.

Sabía que si expresaba mis deseos de conocerla, Carlisle me diría que no era la mejor opción, pero no me importó… quería saber exactamente como se veía, como era su tono de voz y que cosas podría decirme sobre mi difunta hermana a la que por supuesto no recordaba.

Continué averiguando y descubrí que se encontraba recluida en una casa de cuidados para ancianos, en un pueblo relativamente cerca de nuestra ubicación, ¡que gran regalo! Era como poder abrir los obsequios de navidad, un par de días antes de lo acordado. Me puse de pie como si la silla tuviese un resorte, apagué el computador en el despacho de Carlisle y salí a buscar a Jasper; no me llevó mucho hallarlo, estaba en el salón sentado con Emmett y Esme viendo un juego de básquet de la NBA. O al menos él y Emmett lo veía y sufrían con los pases y anotaciones, porque Esme todo lo que hacía era verlos y reír. Me acerqué con tranquilidad y me recosté del marco de madera de la puerta para observarlos, de inmediato los tres se volvieron, no pude evitar reír al ver el rostro de Emmett exhibir los colores de su equipo.

Mi madre me acompaño, mientras yo le hacía una señal con el dedo a Jasper para que se acercase; él hizo un puchero indicándome que el partido estaba demasiado bueno e interesante como para perdérselo, así que puse los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa decidiendo a lanzarme con suavidad para quedar extendida sobre las piernas de los tres; tenía las piernas y los pies sobre Emmett y la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jasper mientras el resto de mi cuerpo, descansaba en el espacio que había entre ambos. Ni que quisiera llegaría hasta mama, así que extendí la mano y le toque la rodilla, a su vez ella extendió la suya y me acarició el cabello.

El partido culminó por fin… no estuvo tan mal después de todo, pero me había hecho distraerme hasta el punto de no darme cuenta de que aun tenía que hablar con Jasper. No fue sino hasta que llegamos a la habitación con intenciones de salir por el ventanal a cazar, que recordé lo que iba a decir… me desagradaba olvidar, era tan… ¿humano?

¿De qué querías hablarme?

Vacilé, no estaba muy segura de si debía compartir aquel hallazgo con mi esposo; no por el hecho de tener un secreto que guardar celosamente, sino porque tenía miedo a la respuesta que de seguro iba a recibir… podría apostar mi cabeza a que eso sería lo primero que me diría. Mientras me preparaba para decírselo, me adelante entre los árboles y tome a un ciervo por la cornamenta.

Descubrí que tengo una sobrina con vida

¿Una sobrina? ¿Tenías una hermana?

Así parece

¡Eso es muy bueno cariño! Has averiguado algo muy importante de tu vida

Si, así es – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando al animal sin vida a un lado con delicadeza, no podía evitar hacerlo, me parecían lindos e inocentes. Me desagradaba tener que beber su sangre aunque lo prefería, a hacerlo con un humano – supongo que no sería mala idea que la conociera ¿qué opinas?

Jasper se detuvo abruptamente como si fuese una especie rara de animal; tuve deseos de reír al pensar que me veía como si fuese mitad humano, mitad dragón o algo así.

¿Conocer a tu sobrina? Alice de donde sacas esos disparates…

¡No son disparates! Jasper no puedes decir que no sentirás curiosidad de ver a alguien de tu familia de nuevo

Ella no nos conoce y de hacerlo, no puede saber que eres su tía muerta hace un siglo… ¡creería que está loca!

_¿Si nos conoce?_ – lo capte al vuelo dejándolo frío -¿es decir que ay una remota posibilidad?

No fue eso lo que quise decir – balbuceo acercándose – mira Alice, la verdad es que creo que lo mejor es que consultes esto con Carlisle porque yo no siento que…

¡No voy a consultar algo así con mis padres! – me crucé e brazos – ellos me dirán que n debo hacerlo , y si te digo la verdad no tengo ganas de perder la última oportunidad, que me queda de saber algo de mi hermana y mi familia

Vi a Jasper asentir y salir a la carrera en dirección a un león; ¡diantre! Bajo ningún concepto iría a habla con papá, sería absurdo, y después de todo la que tenía que tomar ese tipo de decisiones era yo, yo, yo, y… y nadie más que yo.

Me había cruzado de brazos manteniendo mi propia pataleta mental; n ese instante mi esposo re-apareció acercándose a mi. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso con fuerza, por primera vez dude sobre responder aquel gesto.

Nos miramos un instante y pasados unos minutos sonreímos como tontos, en ocasiones suponía que estar enamorado era una situación absurda.

¿Qué debería usar para conocer a los parientes "perdidos" de mi esposa?

Di n grito ahogado y me lance sobre él, quedando colgada de su cuello. Jasper se sobresalto, pero no dudo en abrazarme. Me apresuraría a cazar, quería irme de inmediato a casa a finiquitar todo lo necesario para conocer a mi querida sobrina, Miranda.


	12. Emociones Intensas Parte II

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Hola, aqui les dejo la segunda y final parte del cap. 12. Tan rapido como pude, estare trabajando en el cap. 13!.

gracias por los rr. Por favor no duden en comentar!!

* * *

**CAP. 12**

**EMOCIONES INTENSAS – PARTE II**

Llegamos al ancianato en una media hora (eso claro está, manejando al estilo Cullen) y aparcamos en un área bastante alejada del sol. El lugar de descanso de Miranda se ubicaba en uno de los sitios más asoleados de Dakota, así que tuvimos que llevar chaquetas y sombreros de playa, de hecho los mismos que habíamos llevado en el mall.

El ancianato se llamaba _Central Lake _y tenía una imponente recepción hecha de madera clara en forma de semi-círculo, detrás de la cual una mujer de largo cabello rojo, sujeto en una trenza sonreía dando la bienvenida.

Jasper miraba a todos lados sin poder dejar de sonreír, los ancianitos le devolvían el gesto con gran simpatía, provocando que sintiese ganas de reír. En ese instante la recepcionista poso su mirada verde en mí, haciéndome desviar la atención.

Buenos días, bienvenidos a _Central Lake _¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Si, buenos días – me acerqué al mostrador – mi nombre es Alice Manson, quisiera por favor ver a la Sra. Miranda Smith

La recepcionista sonrió encantada y tecleo algo en una computadora cercana, pasados un par de segundos me entrego un cuaderno con cuaderna de piel y un precioso bolígrafo de aspecto refinado.

Por favor, coloque su nombre, el de su acompañante y proceda a llenar el resto de los campos, incluido el parentesco que guarda con la Sra. Smith

Asentí y llene la forma con rapidez para luego entregársela a la mujer, ella asintió tomando de vuelta el cuaderno, y un segundo más tarde (tras verificar los datos) pulsó el botón rojo en la parte baja del mostrador, el cual dio un alegre chillido y abrió un par de puertas de cristal sobre las cuales se encontraban colocados algunos papeles, con información sobre los horarios y tipos de visitas.

La hallara al final del pasillo, es la última puerta a la derecha

Muchas gracias

Tomé a Jasper de la mano y salí casi a la carrera; para mi nivel de nerviosismo, el pasillo me parecía extremadamente largo y con demasiada gente… era casi un estadio. Finalmente arribamos a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y un soplo de aire caliente proveniente del exterior, me golpeo de lleno en el rostro: el balcón diminuto del que gozaba la habitación estaba abierto.

Buenos días – dije con voz cantarina - ¿Sra. Smith?

Aquí estoy – respondió una voz dulce desde el balcón – acércate hija

Jasper me miro sonriendo, creo que se había convencido de que aquello era una buena idea. Me adentre en el lugar, mirando hacia los lados, había cientos de fotos familiares sobre una pequeña mesilla de madera de arce, incluyendo una copia de la foto (totalmente borrosa) que Luciano me había dado en su momento.

Al ver aquello me aterré, si veía la foto y más tarde me observaba a mí, no tardaría en gritar de espanto. No quería que aquella visita saliera mal, después de todo, era la última oportunidad de ambas (a menos claro que crease un vampiro de noventa y algo años de edad).

Le hice una leve seña a Jasper, pero el parecía demasiado encantado como para hacerme caso. Supe que era el momento de la verdad, así que con paso decidido hice resonar el imponente tacón de mis zapatos _Manolo._

Apenas cruce el umbral de la puerta de vidrio, me asaltó la visión de una anciana mucho más hermosa de lo que hubiese soñado, ¡era simplemente preciosa! Tenía el cabello corto y muy coqueto de un blanco nieve, su rostro, a pesar de estar surcado por las arrugas, mostraba un encanto de épocas pasadas que solo había conocido en Esme.

Y sus ojos, grandes y brillantes de un color azul grisáceo (por un instante me pregunte si así había sido los míos), al verme, sonrió fascinada, era como si hubiese visto un ángel. Tras de mí, Jasper apareció llevando entre sus manos un diminuto paquete, que momentos atrás había pedido escondiese en su chaqueta.

Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

Hola Sra. Smith, somos Alice y Jasper Manson – sonreí deteniéndome ante ella – somos… bueno, a decir verdad creo que somos primas muy lejanas

¿Ah si? – ella mostró interés mientras me indicaba que tomase asiento – explícate, pero antes… ¿podrías decirme quien es este joven encantador?

Mire a Jasper y le sonreí tomando su mano, él se sentó a mi lado con cuidado, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sra. Smith, le presento a mi esposo, Jasper

¡Es un muchacho muy apuesto! Pero por favor, llámenme Miranda, después de todo, puede que seamos familia

Tragué grueso, al tiempo que Jasper me tendía el paquete como si aquello fuese a solucionar alguno de nuestros problemas. Lo tomé y lo sujeté con cuidado entre mis manos, el papel de seda con diseño de flores color rosa, le servía de resguardo al precioso tulipán de cristal que días antes había adquirido.

Se suponía que lo coleccionaría, sin embargo ahora me daba cuenta de que no había nada que fuese más encantador y que diese la sensación de ser tan majestuoso, como aquella flor.

Pensé en esperar un poco más, en serio lo hice, pero no pude. Simplemente alargue la mano y le entregué el regalo; la anciana me miro sorprendida, aun no le explicaba nuestro "posible" parentesco y ya le estaba entregando un regalo. La observe desenvolverlo con manos de seda y un segundo más tarde suspirar con melancolía, mientras el objeto desparramaba su brillo azulado sobre la pared junto a nosotros.

Muchas gracias querida, no debiste haberte molestado – comentó alegremente

No es ninguna molestia, me fascino la posibilidad de que usted y yo seamos familia

Miranda asintió con tranquilidad para luego, colocar la figura de cristal a un lado. La ansiedad parecía estar comiéndome por dentro, hasta que de repente, sentí el influjo tranquilizador de Jasper golpearme con fuerza. Todo pareció empeorar, cuando Miranda comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Ahora mi niña, ¿qué tipo de parentesco crees que tenemos?


	13. Familiares y Motocicletas

ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER

Hola de nuevo, aqui esta como habia prometido el cap. 13. Espero sea de su agrado, y gracias a Setsuna por sus rr. Siii! Jasper es lo mejor, lo adoro. Y quizas en los capitulos que vienen lo adores más :P jajaja. Bye

* * *

**CAP. 13**

**FAMILIARES Y MOTOCICLETAS**

Ya Se podrán imaginar lo que le conté a Miranda, era algo del tipo: _Soy la prima, del tío de su hermano… es decir, su prima tercera, ó mejor dicho, su prima política._

No tuve ni idea de si me creyó, pero creo que se debió más bien a mi estado de nervios; Jasper permanecía tranquilo a mi lado, como si nada estuviese sucediendo, mientras ella buscaba incansablemente, cual era ese tío, primo o no sé que del que supuestamente yo le hablaba.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y sonrió observando brevemente el tulipán; era una suerte que el sol hubiese disminuido al ocultarse tras un grupo de nubes, ó de lo contrario me habría visto en la necesidad de salir de allí rápidamente.

Me agrada que hayas venido Alice, - declaro con voz cariñosa – pero no creo que sea cierto que somos familia

¡Oh! – fingí sorpresa y coloque mi mejor cara de póker – en verdad creí que si tenía alguna conexión con mi tío Ernesto

La vi reír con suavidad, para un instante más tarde comenzar la ronda de preguntas que buscaban sacar toda la información posible a ambas partes; estoy segura de que todo el mundo la ha hecho alguna vez: ¿A qué edad se casaron? ¿Tienen hermanos? Y de mi parte: ¿Cómo era su familia? ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Tenía sobrinos?... y eso es solo una parte del interrogatorio.

Respondimos todo lo humanamente posible la una de la otra (con intervenciones bastante frecuentes de Jasper, quien repentinamente consiguió un empleo en la _Ford_) y finalmente pude conseguir toda la información que deseaba: Ellen, ese era el nombre de mi hermana; me conmociono saber que me había querido con locura (sobre todo porque en toda mi vida de vampiro, la única persona que me había querido, hasta el punto de cortarse las venas por mí, era Jasper. Y eso si hubiese podido), hasta el extremo de defenderme de mis padres (quienes no me consideraban del todo cuerda). Estaba claro que la noticia de mi muerte le provoco un ataque, tanto así que estuvo recluida en el hospital por algunas semanas antes de su boda.

Unos seis años más tarde nació Miranda, por lo que me contó, pude darme cuenta de que su nacimiento había sido una bendición; alejó el recuerdo de mi muerte, de la mente de Ellen, sin embargo ella se empeño en tener otro hijo, ó hija en realidad, a la cual bautizar con mi nombre, en una especie de tributo.

Tardó tres años más en conseguirlo, pero fue un embarazo completamente problemático, y acabo finalmente por quitarle la vida, un tormentoso cinco de noviembre. Cumpliendo con sus deseos, su esposo, decidió nombrar a la niña Mary Alice, sin embargo ella falleció cuando tenía dieciséis años de edad a causa de la rubeola.

En cuanto a mi hermano mayor, Peter… bueno, digamos que le fue un poco más fácil superar mi desaparición física; él contrajo matrimonio con una chica de sociedad, que según Miranda, era realmente hermosa. Lamentablemente, no tuvieron hijos, y finalmente Peter murió al caer de un caballo que se encontraba montando, una mañana en una de sus haciendas.

De mi padre y mi madre no supo que decir, especialmente porque no los había conocido, pero creía que la muerte de su desconocida tía Alice, los había marcado de una manera muy particular. En cuanto a ella misma, contrajo matrimonio a los veinte años, con un chico de clase media de Wisconsin, tuvieron cuatro hijos, y vivieron felices hasta que él murió, unos 10 años atrás. Del resto, todo era historia.

Las horas corrieron a una velocidad impresionante, hasta que repentinamente, el tiempo de visita terminó; nos pusimos de pie, despidiéndonos con cariño y prometiendo regresar (aunque para mi pesar no fuese cierto). En ese instante, Miranda hizo exactamente lo que había estado temiendo durante todo ese tiempo: poso sus ojos azulados en la fotografía de nuestra familia. Sin esperar mucho más, se volvió a mirarme.

Hasta luego Sra. Smith – dije sonriente y apresurada – ha sido un placer

Hasta luego Miranda, ha sido una delicia conocerla – comentó a su vez Jasper con una sonrisa de extrema sinceridad

Ella asintió alegremente mientras mi esposo abría la puerta de la habitación y salía conmigo pegada a sus talones. Estaba sintiendo pavor de nuevo, pero lo que sucedió fue tan extraño, que acabo haciéndome sentir reconfortada.

En un instante de debilidad volví mis ojos color oro hacía ella, observando y escuchando, lo último que hubiese esperado. Su rostro se había iluminado con una sonrisa destellante, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el mismo tiempo que tomaba el portarretratos con la foto y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Hasta pronto… tía Alice

**********

No puedo definir con palabras lo que sentí cuando escuche aquello; fue una mezcla entre miedo, esperanza, alegría, tristeza y melancolía… creo que podía definirse como un nuevo sentimiento. A su vez, Jasper no dejaba de sonreírme, por lo que tome todo aquello y lo encerré entre un posible aspecto positivo en mi vida.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo y silencioso, aunque mi esposo no paraba de mirarme como si hubiese sido el mejor día de su vida; me recosté contra el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados, como si tratase de descansar, justo cuando tuve una extraña visión que acabo medianamente mal: Bella se acercaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, a una vieja moto repentinamente la visión se cortó, haciéndome sentir incomoda, y regreso solo un par de minutos más tarde, mostrándome a la humana a bordo de la misma. Escuche una voz gritarle que redujera la velocidad (una voz extraña, que daba la sensación de venir de un lugar profundo y reducido, por lo que eran apenas distinguibles las palabras), pero ella iba demasiado rápido y no tenía control del volante, por lo que acabo volando sobre el mismo y cayendo de bruces sobre el camino empedrado.

Bella rodó con violencia sobre las rocas, y finalmente se detuvo mientras la visión se cortaba nuevamente, provocando que abriera los ojos de par en par. Jasper me miro sorprendido, al tiempo que frenaba el auto en la estación de servicio; ¡Carlisle iba a matarme! Había abierto agujeros a todo lo largo del borde del asiento al clavar mis dedos en él, además el relleno había comenzado a salirse.

Alice, ¿qué sucede?

Suspire y comencé a hablar

Bella ha sufrido un accidente

¿Bella? – Jasper levantó las cejas y una sombra de preocupación cubrió su mirada - ¿Qué accidente?

Cayó de una moto

¿De una moto? Alice, dudo mucho que Bella sepa conducir una motocicleta

¡No sabe! Por eso acabo en el piso – solté con cierto desgano

Espera un segundo – Jasper hizo un ademán y luego deslizo una mano por mí cabello – para comenzar… ¿de dónde sacó Bella una moto?

¡No tengo idea, Jasper! Solo te cuento lo que pude ver antes de que la visión se cortase

Jasper se giró completamente sobre el asiento del conductor para mirarme, estaba claro que quería muchos más detalles de los que estaba dándole, lamentablemente eso no iba a ser posible. Preocupada como estaba, me acerqué a su cuerpo y lo rodee con mis brazos.

¿La visión se corto? ¿De nuevo?

Así es, creo que quede con algún tipo de desperfecto luego de la primera vez

Tú no tienes ningún desperfecto – exclamo aireado, como si tener defectos fuese una pena capital

No podía dejar de pensarlo, la situación con Jasper era divertida, pero no lo era el hecho de ver a Bella sufriendo. Y mucho menos cuando estaba consciente de lo que ocurría: mi poder estaba fallando, y cada vez se agudizaba más.

Podremos discutir eso cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora, vamos – dije con un asomo de sonrisa

Me preguntaba continuamente que era aquello que tenía capacidad absoluta de cegarme, pero todo en lo que podía pensar luego de unos segundos, era en el vacio desagradable que me dejaba la falta de visión.

Continué pensando en Bella, y tuve que concentrarme ciento por ciento en su imagen para volver a enfocarla; sinceramente, me tomo casi veinte minutos poder darle un vistazo a su estado: estaba tirada en la cama de su habitación, con el rostro hundido en una almohada, llorando amargamente mientras se acariciaba, con suavidad la herida que James le había dejado como recuerdo de su encuentro. Tenía un par de curitas en el rostro, y un raspón en el brazo; la escuche maldecir, mientras se preguntaba en voz muy baja que había hecho, para que Edward la abandonase a su suerte.

Me mordí el labio mientras regresaba a la realidad y descendía del auto… en ocasiones (una muy puntuales a decir verdad) deseaba no tener poderes.

*********

La voz de Edward en el auricular de mi teléfono celular, me demostró que estaba más loca de lo que pensaba, quizás era un resquicio de mi vida humana… después de todo, mi hermano tenía casi ocho meses que no hablaba conmigo.

¿Dónde estás? – pregunté por cuarta vez al tiempo que me giraba sobre el sofá para quedar con las piernas sobre el espaldar

No podía evitar dar vueltas sobre el mueble cuando hablaba con él, me causaba nervios no poder ver más que una habitación mugrosa de hotel… podía ver al fondo algo parecido a un teleférico. Observe mis zapatos deportivos _Nike_, y luego desvié la mirada.

Ya te lo dije, en algún lugar en sur América

¿Estás seguro de que no es Brasil? – dije con un bufido – no te lo pregunto por ser chismosa, lo hago para saber si regresaras pronto

No tengo planes inmediatos – soltó con dureza – lo planeo todo sobre la marcha

¿Para qué no pueda anticipar nada?

Un silencio muerto al otro lado de la línea, me dio la razón ¡que infantil era Edward!

Debo irme, creo que he hablado demasiado

No han pasado ni dos minutos, y yo tengo cosas que decirte – comenté

Lo escuche suspirar, de seguro se estaba preparando para responderme con una de sus reflexiones sobre ensayadas y exageradamente metafóricas. Hice un rizo con una de las puntas de mi cabello, mientras aguardaba a que él dijese algo. Pero por lo visto yo era quien debía acabar con aquella incomoda pausa.

Pensé en que de seguro a mi madre le molestaría mi insistencia (a todos les molestaba) pero no pensaba pasar por alto lo que horas antes había visto en mi mente.

Es sobre Bella… ella no está bien

Si antes había estado callado, ahora se podía decir con propiedad que estaba platicando con un ataúd.

¿Qué pasas con ella?

Sufrió un accidente de moto

¿De moto? – su tono de voz matizado fuertemente por la incredulidad- Alice, Bella no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar…

¡No es muy diferente a un auto ¿sabes? – exclame exasperada- además no lo invento para que regreses, es la verdad, lo vi… tuve una visión

Edward y yo callamos rápidamente, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. No podía decir que estaba contenta por lo ocurrido con mi amiga, pero al menos me alegraba habérselo dicho a mi hermano, así el muy tonto, pensaría mejor en sus acciones.

Lamento escuchar eso – dijo finalmente asombrándome – pero no puedo ayudarle. Ahora Alice, me despido, no creo que vuelvas a saber de mi, en mucho tiempo

¿En mucho tiempo? ¿Edward de que hablas? Somos tu familia… te amamos…

Adiós Alice, siempre serás mi hermana consentida – respondió interrumpiendo mi apresurado dialogo

Y así con un simple "click" la llamada se dio por terminada. Al percatarme de ello, me asalto un increíble sentimiento de ira, por lo que arroje el teléfono con un movimiento, exageradamente veloz contra el suelo. El ruido fue intenso, y el aparato quedo esparcido por la alfombra en cientos de pedacitos, de seguro el sonido alertaría a Jasper y Emmett, pero no me importó.

Estaba demasiado enfurruñada para que me interesase lo que pudiesen decirme, ¿así que ese era el juego que quería jugar Edward? Pues en ese caso estaba dispuesta a formar parte de él, siendo la mitad que se encargaba de velar por la humana y su seguridad. Lo que de verdad jamás imaginé, fue que Bella pudiese intentar hazañas dignas de la _mujer maravilla_.

* * *

Me despido hasta la proxima entrega. Disculpen que hable tan poco, pero mi laptop se está quedando sin bateria!


	14. Ocurrencias Adolescentes

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Una vez más, hola! disculpen la tardanza y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!. Me estoy esforzando para poder transcribirlos, asi que espero que este cap en particular no tenga errores ortograficos.

Cuidense mucho, espero sus rr.

* * *

**CAP. 14**

**OCURRENCIAS ADOLESCENTES**

* * *

Nadie apareció para averiguar qué era lo que se había estrellado contra el suelo y más tarde tampoco preguntaron con quien había hablado por teléfono. Supuse que era demasiado evidente que Edward había dicho algo que no había sido de mi agrado; estaba furiosa con él, con bella y conmigo misma.

Con él porque actuaba como un perfecto cretino, tanto así que su conducta confirmaba mi teoría loca de que los hombres jamás maduraban, es decir… ¡Edward tenía un siglo de edad y continuaba portándose como un cabeza dura!; con bella por no estar dispuesta a olvidar a mi hermano a pesar de lo impertinente que había sido los últimos días de su estadía en Forks; y conmigo misma por querer hacer de casamentera, cuando ya ambos estaban decididos a olvidar.

Mientras pensaba en ello, me lancé de al lago desde mi posición en lo alto de uno de los árboles de arce, que rodeaban el área. Mientras mi cuerpo se hundía entre las aguas de aspecto turbio pero temperatura agradable. No pude evitar preguntarme si lo que bella experimentaba por la pérdida de Edward sería lo mismo que me sucedería a mí, si Jasper decidiese dejarme. La perspectiva me pareció aterradora, así que dando un rebote muy poco estético, emergí en medio del lago, rodeada de la vegetación color castaño, propia del otoño.

Sentí tras de mí la presencia de alguien más, lo que provocó que me girase para ver mejor: Emmett y Rosalie acababan de caer al agua con un sonoro chapoteo, y para mi sorpresa, solo un par de minutos después, mis padres aparecieron seguidos de Jasper.

Mi esposo se me acercó con rapidez, y me abrazo con fuerza haciéndome girar en medio del agua; el movimiento, levantó olas, que finalmente rompieron contra el cuerpo de Esme. Sonreí por primera vez en mucho rato… demasiado rato diría yo.

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – dije riendo

Queríamos divertirnos contigo – respondió mi madre – no es justo que toda la diversión sea para ti

Reí con fuerza, me asombraba ver lo bien que estaba tomando la ausencia de Edward, aunque sabía que en el fondo le causaba dolor; al mismo tiempo me sorprendí de darme cuenta que mi madre, usaba el traje de baño color purpura que le había comprado dos años atrás, hacía mucho que pensé que se había deshecho de él.

Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras sentía un par de manos fuertes, tomarme por los tobillos y tirar de mí hacía el fondo del lago. Me volví en medio de la oscuridad, esperando ver a Emmett, pero para mi asombro se trataba de mi padre. Le saque la lengua por toda respuesta, y un segundo más tarde imite su treta con Esme; ella dio un grito ahogado al tiempo que se aferraba a la cintura de Rosalie (quien se encontraba hasta ese momento de pie ante ella luciendo un bikini multicolor), ésta a su vez hizo una exclamación y se dejó arrastrar, no sin antes sujetar a Emmett del brazo.

En conclusión, la cadena fue larga, y solo se hubo acabado la diversión cuando el reloj a prueba de agua de Emmett, mostraba las once de la noche. A esa hora, mi cabello estaba más cerca de ser un afro que un erizo, al igual que el de Rosalie.

Disculpa por interrumpir tu momento de meditación – dijo Jasper mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa, con paso humano a través del bosque – fue idea de Carlisle venir

No tienes que disculparte, me alegra que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, mamá y papá aun tengan deseos de divertirse

Jasper me apretó por los hombros contra si, al tiempo que reía por lo bajo, entre tanto ya el resto se había perdido en la espesura del bosque, supuse de hecho que ya habían llegado a casa.

Sabes hace día que quiero preguntarte algo – dije confundida

Adelante

¿Por qué el día que conocimos a Miranda, te pareció tan natural que me llamase tía Alice?

Lo vi apretar los dientes, en uno de esos gestos que indican que hubiese preferido, que nunca trajese el tema a colación. Continué observándolo pero él, no parecía querer hablar; por el contrario, su rostro se había contraído en un gesto tosco.

Sonreí y me sujete a su brazo depositando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Jasper continuó silente, hasta que de repente el ulular de un búho a lo lejos, pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

Lo lamento – dijo contrariado – estaba buscando la mejor manera de explicarlo

Está bien – respondí tranquila – te escucho

Creo que no me causo sorpresa, porque desde un principio supe que ella te reconocería

Mentiroso – bromee

También me dio gusto conocerla, y esa fue otra de las razones por la que no dije nada. Porque fue como encontrar una parte tuya perdida, hace mucho.

Me detuve con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrace con fuerza por la cintura, él me estrecho contara si en un intento infructuoso de tomarme también por la cintura.

Por eso no me importó que la Sra. Smith conociera nuestro secreto – continuó con voz solemne – porque mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré

**

* * *

**Era algo duro tener el día entero libre. Esme se empeñaba en invitarme a tejer con ella, lo cual no me parecía del todo divertido (tejer doce individuales en una hora no era exactamente entretenido); no, quería algo que me distraje de pensar en Edward, Bella y los problemas que los rodeaban a ambos.

Era normal que pensasen que era una habladora, después de todo aquello no era en absoluto mi problema, pero Bella estaba comenzando a actuar como una adolescente despechada, y de Edward no tenía casi ninguna noticia.

_Que chismosa eres, Alice _me repetía una y otra vez mientras me concentraba en añadir detergente a la ropa que había colocado en la lavadora: ¡ah la lavadora! Para mi parecer aquel era uno de los trastos más estrafalarios que habían inventado, sobre todo por el hecho de que no acostumbraba usar la ropa que compraba más de dos veces.

Dos posturas bastaban, para que la misma entrase al "complejo proceso", que implicaban las donaciones de caridad. Sin embargo no encontré nada más interesante que hacer, y si lo pensaba bien, sinceramente, existía una primera vez para todo.

_Ha__s el favor de dejar de pensar en Edward, en Bella o en cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con Forks,_ reí nerviosamente agregando mucho más detergente; lancé una mirada al interior de la lavadora, y supuse que estaba bien con esa cantidad, pero más que todo lo había hecho porque estaba distraída.

Me deje caer de bruces sobre el suelo de loza azul celeste, frente al artefacto, usándolo como apoyo para la espalda. Tomé una revista _People _que Rosalie había comparado días atrás, y la ojeé: _Paris Hilton, Los Goseeling y sus… ¿ocho hijos? _¡Diantre! Estamos en el tercer milenio y aun hay personas que se atreven a tener tantos hijos, _Leonardo Di Caprio, Jhonny Depp… _En fin, nada interesante salvo por _George Clooney _que me parecía realmente guapo para ser un humano.

Fruncí los labios y la dejé a un lado, que revista más vana, si pudiese le diría a Rosalie que no la comprase más; continué pensando y recordando tantas cosas: a Miranda, a Luciano (aun me dolía pensar en él), a Kate, a Tanya… a Bella.

Introduje la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué el _Ipod _de Jasper, tenía todo tipo de música: en inglés, en francés, en italiano e inclusive algunas en español que sonaban románticas y lentas. Me detuve en una de _Placido Domingo_ y le coloqué todo el volumen que pude, justo cuando sentí algo suave y húmedo deslizarse sobre mi cabeza y mi hombro; solté un chillido y me eché a un lado. No era más que espuma que brotaba a raudales a través de la tapa de la lavadora.

Apreté los dientes poniéndome de pie para pulsar rápidamente el botón que detenía el lavado… ¡tonto cacharro! Bueno en realidad toda la culpa era mía, no del aparatejo, pero prefería culparlo. Admiraba mucho que Esme supiese cómo manipular aquella cosa, que para mí, era más parecida a un grifo de dos cabezas que a un electrodoméstico o lo que en realidad fuese.

Volví a pulsar el botón de inicio, pero esta vez teniendo cuidado de sentarme lejos de ella; la canción había cambiado, y ahora se escuchaba a _Nickelback; _comencé a tararearla cuando el lavandero cambio y quede observando a Bella, estacionando la camioneta ante un inmenso acantilado. El lugar era precioso, y parecía más bien salido de una postal.

Aguarde, pero ella no parecía decidida a hacer o decir nada, en ese instante, la visión se interrumpió.

Quede en blanco un largo rato, hasta que de repente todo se aclaro de nuevo y pude verla de pie en la punta del risco más alto, iba vestida con bermudas, una franela color gris, y sus inseparables zapatos deportivos. Tenía cara de desespero, una expresión que hasta ahora no conocía en ella.

Lo primero fue verla llorar, para luego dejarse caer desde lo alto, en dirección a las aguas turbulentas que aguardaban en lo profundo, para absorber su cuerpo. En solo segundos, mi amiga se hundió en aquel torbellino de color azul profundo, por más tiempo del que cualquier humano pudiese resistir. Un par de minutos más tarde, me quedé en blanco de nuevo, sintiendo como alguien me aferraba por los hombros y me sacudía con cierta fuerza.

¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! – hubo una pausa - ¿estás bien?

Abrí los ojos horrorizada. Rosalie era quien me sacudía con fuerza, mientras Emmett, Jasper y Esme se mantenían rodeándonos y observándome con cara de espanto.

¡Bella ha muerto! – soltó con un leve grito

¿Qué? – se escucho un coro de voces

¡Lo he visto! Se ha suicidado

¡Oh! Por todos los cielos – exclamo Esme llevándose las manos a la boca

¿Estás segura de ello? - inquirió Rosalie con tono cuidadoso

¡Sí! Lo estoy… pero ¿por qué lo hizo? – baje la cabeza cerrando los ojos abatida, no podía creerlo

Tranquila cariño – Esme sustituyo a Rosalie para abrazarme y levantarme en sus brazos – ven, vayamos a la sala a pensar mejor en lo que viste, debemos estar seguros de ello

Pero a pesar de que sabía que lo que había visto no era un error y de que ya no valía la pensar velar por la seguridad de Bella, no podía dejar de culparme. Había sido una pésima amiga, hermana y consejera y ahora gracias a todo ellos, mi mejor amiga simplemente estaba muerta.

* * *

Una vez asimilada la noticia, tomé la única decisión que parecía tener cabida en un momento así: ir a Forks a comprobarlo por mí misma. No aguarde a que Jasper regresase de cazar con Esme, sino que tome uno de mis bolsos de mano y comencé a llenarlo con lo más elemental, es decir: algo de ropa y dinero. Un instante más tarde me senté en el borde del sofá de cuero negro que se mantenía en mi habitación, me mantuve entretenida pensando cual sería la mejor manera de llegar al pueblo, porque después de todo, tenía dos opciones: ir corriendo ó en auto.

El auto me proporcionaba la ventaja de que podía transitar por cualquier calle sin llamar la atención, algo que no podría lograr yendo a pie ni aunque quisiera; por lo que decidí acercarme al despacho de mi padre para pedirle las llaves de su _Mercedes_.

Finalmente Jasper regreso, y se quedó asombrado al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie ante él con una maleta en la mano. Le sonreí y levanté la mano donde sostenía la llave.

¿Qué sucede cariño?

Jasper, debo irme… debo ir a Forks

¿A Forks? – levantó una ceja - ¿para qué?

Debo ir a verificar por mi misma que Bella está muerta

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y se me acercó para sujetarme por los hombros

¡Alice! Bella está muerta, ya no puedes hacer nada por ella

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Tan solo necesito asegurarme, necesito comprobarlo antes de darle la noticia a Edward

Edward no tiene porque enterarse

¡Claro que si, Jasper! Es su novia

Su ex – novia, Alice

¡Ya basta Jasper! No me importa lo que sea, es mi amiga y quiero verla por última vez

¡Es una pérdida de tiempo!

No me importa – exclame con furia

Nos observamos con molestia por un largo rato, y luego mi esposo me libero sin dejar su expresión de furia de lado.

Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces: vete. Pero no cuentes con mi apoyo, ya he tenido suficiente de este juego del gato y el ratón

Me mordí el labio espantada, y una vez más desee poder llorar. Sin embargo me separé de él y con una última mirada di por terminada la conversación.

Te extrañare – dije con sinceridad

Jasper asintió con tristeza, mientras yo salía de la habitación y a los pocos minutos, abordaba el _Mercedes _de mi padre. En cuestión de unos cinco minutos me perdí a través de la red de carreteras nacionales con destino a Forks, sorprendentemente el único sitio en el que ya no deseaba volver a estar.

* * *

Por favor fans de Jasper, por favor no me quieran matar, no me envien virus y no me envien sobres bomba! ya veran que esta rabieta de su amado (y mi amado U_U) acabara con una fabulosa reconciliación! jajaja.


	15. SOS

**ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER**

Saludos, por fin he regresado luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Dado que últimamente he estado con bastante tiempo libre por las noches, he estado transcribiendo nuevamente los capítulos del ff. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 14 y mañana o el sábado a más tardar, colocaré el capitulo 15. Tratare de apresurarme ya que los he dejado sin historia por demasiado tiempo, así que los comprendo si quieren enviarme mails bomba y todo eso.

Gracias a Setsuna-Halliwell… (Jane? Que malvada jaja); ziitha-TxE- Por favor RR..

* * *

**CAP. 15**

**S.O.S**

Llegué al pueblo alrededor de la una de la tarde, y no me moleste en acercarme a nuestra antigua casa. Estaba desganada, triste y preocupada por el hecho de que Jasper no me apoyase, aunque tal vez aquella rabieta se había ido acumulando, desde que había conocido a Miranda, de cualquier manera, aun no me llamaba para discutir o disculparse y la verdad es que dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

También pensé en que para aquellas alturas, ya todo el mundo en casa sabría porque me había ido; desde nuestra mudanza a Dakota, mi política había comenzado a ser la pensar y callar, pero lo que me parecía más lamentable era tener que aplicarlo también con mi querido Jasper. Apreté el freno frente a la casa de Bella, teniendo la precaución de fijarme antes en que el auto de su padre no estuviese en el garaje.

No pensaba forzar la cerradura (no a menos que me viese en la necesidad) así que cuando me acerqué a la puerta de entrada, gire el pomo dorado y este me dio entrada con una suavidad inesperada. Me percate de inmediato en que todo continuaba igual, es decir, no había ningún objeto sobre la alfombra, tampoco habían retirados fotos de las repisas y en la cocina los platos limpios y secos se encontraban, sobre la superficie de aluminio esperando a ser colocados en su lugar; eso me hizo pensar en que tal vez el jefe Swan aun no sabía nada, o en el peor de los casos se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos. Tomé asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y adopte mi postura de estatua habitual, lo esperaría y le preguntaría sobre todo lo ocurrido, de esa manera al menos podría vivir el resto de mi perpetua existencia sabiendo (o creyendo saber) porque demonios Bella, había decidido acabar con su vida cuando tenía cientos de candidatos esperando por su amor.

Continué dándole vueltas a aquella idea, y recordé la ocasión antes del cumpleaños de la humana en que Edward y yo viajábamos en el Volvo y Mike Newton no era más que el motivo de mis chistes; me mordí el labio, no podía creer lo fabulosa que era la atmosfera que rodeaba ese recuerdo, y lo feliz que era Edward en ese entonces.

El tiempo pasó con lentitud, y comenzaba a impacientarme, sobre todo porque estaba sintiendo más sed de la normal. Levanté la mano para observar mi reloj de pulsera, cuando escuche la gravilla del garaje crujir, y unos instantes después (bastante largos) los pasos vacilantes de un humano acercarse a la puerta. No aguarde, sino que me puse de pie y me acerque, reduciendo la distancia que me separaba del interruptor, que se encontraba en la pared. Escuche los dedos de mi acompañante rebuscar en la pared con cuidado, pero fui más rápida y active el interruptor, de inmediato en rostro de Bella se perfiló ante haciendo que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza.

¡Claro que estaba feliz de que estuviese viva! Pero por todos los cielos ¿me había equivocado? Eso significaba que mis visiones estaban fallando, ¿estaban fallando? Hice un gesto de horror con el rostro, y estaba bien consciente de ello, por lo que la expresión de mi amiga no me calló de sorpresa. Me llego el recuerdo de Esme abrazándome mientras me juraba que no había perdido mis facultades y que bajo ninguna circunstancia era una ciega mental.

¿Bella? – dije incrédula

¿Alice? – ella parpadeó, tenía el rostro pálido y la su piel desprendía un fuerte olor a salitre, lo que me hizo arrugar la nariz

Al segundo siguiente la tenía sobre mí, apretándome contra su cuerpo y sujetándome con "fuerza" por el cuello, sentía sus lagrimas empaparme parte del hombro derecho de la camisa. Era cierto que el olor a salitre era desagradable, pero el aroma de su sangre estaba matándome, era como si me estuviesen enterrando un puñal en el pecho. Y pensar que hacía dos días que no salía a cazar, se me hizo agua la boca; ¡No! Eso jamás, jamás la dañaría, por lo que en un suave movimiento me desembarace de ella y fui a sentarme al sofá.

Ella me siguió como era de esperarse, y a pesar de mi cara de estar oliendo algo nauseabundo, se sentó en mi regazo y me propino un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Hubiese querido poder gritarle que se alejase de mi, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni las ganas ni el valor para hacerlo, así que la deje tranquila en su lugar. Al mismo tiempo, algo ocurrió dentro de mí, algo increíble de sentir, era como una mezcla de celos, miedo y amor fraternal… ¿instinto materno? Ciertamente no sabía de que se trataba, pero me hizo hablar con más rudeza y molestia de la que pretendía.

¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Bella al notar mi estado de ánimo

Lo lamento, no es tu culpa… es que estoy sedienta – comenté tratando de escapar de las duras palabras que rodeaban mis pensamientos - ¿podrías ponerte de pie un momento?

Bella ni siquiera chisto, tan solo hizo lo que le pedía. La observe con todo detalle: tenía el cabello completamente revuelto y empapado, la ropa hecha un desastre (o más bien lo que quedaba de ella), los labios pelados e hinchados y la piel descamada. Ahora que sabía que estaba viva, podía darme el lujo de tener pensamientos superfluos: ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer para mejorar aquellas quemaduras en una piel tan blanca?

Creí que estabas muerta

¿Muerta? – dio un respingo - ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Me viste saltar del acantilado?

Sí, te vi. Y solo tengo algo que decirte: ¿Estas loca? – mi tono no dio lugar a quejas - ¿crees que eso fue gracioso? ¿acaso me estoy perdiendo de algún chiste malo? Mira Bella, se que ya no estamos en Forks, ni nada y que estabas esperando una señita para volverte loca de remate, pero esto supera todas las expectativas. ¿Salto al vacío es una nueva modalidad deportiva? Porque dudo que el comité olímpico lo apruebe

Sin decir una sola palabra, Bella se dejó caer sobre el piso alfombrado y se dejó arrastrar por las lágrimas; la observe atentamente, quería abrazarla pero no podía, era demasiado peligroso.

Lo lamento Alice, yo solo trataba de escuchar a Edward

¿Escuchar a Edward? – me quedé perpleja, en todos mis años como vampiro jamás había escuchado aquello - ¿Cómo que escuchar a Edward?

Es que… - Bella se deslizo la mano por la punta de la nariz – pensaras que estoy muy loca, pero cada vez que me pongo en peligro puedo escuchar la voz de Edward. Lo descubrí por accidente, y desde entonces he estado haciendo todo tipo de actividades de "alto riesgo"

No quiero ser grosera Bella, pero dudo mucho que algo así pueda suceder, no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde está Edward y después de sus poderes de telequinesia, dudo que tenga nada más

Ella me observo horrorizada, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron hasta llegar a casi el doble de su tamaño, me mordí de nuevo el labio y negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de que la había herido; no era mi intención llegar a eso, pero me parecía contraproducente que continuase creyendo cosas que no eran ciertas. Al fondo el teléfono resonó, por lo que Bella se puso de pie y salió con camino a la cocina para responder, escuche atentamente: una voz realmente escueta y resentida se hacía presente al otro lado de la línea. La llamada se torno casi en un telegrama, y al instante siguiente, la chica estaba de vuelta con expresión confundida.

Bella – pregunte con voz suave – te va a parecer extraño, pero no tengo ni idea de quién fue el que te salvo de morir en tu aventura extrema

¿No puedes ver a Jacob? – dijo sorprendida

¿Quién es Jacob?

Mi amigo… es decir, él me salvo, no comprendo porque no puedes verlo

Asentí y deslice una mano por mi cabello pensando en lo que Jasper y yo habíamos concluido hacía algún tiempo: Jacob no era humano. Si no podía verlo y además bloqueaba todas mis visiones anulándome, en nada bueno podía estar.

Bella ¿de casualidad Jacob es… especial?

Si, ya sabes, ¿Jacob es humano?

¡Oh! Alice, claro que es humano, ¿qué más podría ser?

Bueno sinceramente no sé qué decirte, porque si ha estado bloqueando mi visión eso implica que no es de este mundo

La vi fruncir los labios como debatiéndose sobre si debía o no decir algo, es decir que estaba guardándose alguna información.

Alice, Jacob es un hombre lobo

Ahora fui yo quien parpadeo con sorpresa, sobre todo porque hacía mucho que no escuchaba algo como aquello, ¿un verdadero hombre lobo? Sentí un poco de temor, pero no lo refleje.

¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! - exclame como si hubiese sido demasiado obvio – por otro lado, ¡estas realmente loca! No tienes idea de lo volátiles que son los hombres lobo jóvenes

Jacob no es agresivo- soltó ella a la defensiva – jamás me atacaría

No puedes tener certeza de algo así, su carácter es demasiado cambiante. De seguro en más de una ocasión ha tenido ganas de saltarte encima, pero sabrá el cielo que lo ha detenido

Bueno, la verdad es que eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú estás aquí – Bella me lanzo una mirada fascinada

Si Bella, pero ahora ya sé que estas bien, y debo irme no puedo quedarme – me puse de pie y me encaminé hacía la puerta

¿Irte? ¡No Alice! No me hagas esto, no ¡por favor!

La humana me envió una mirada cargada de pánico y como acto reflejo, me tomó de la muñeca y tiro de mí en su dirección, lo que en cualquier caso jamás hubiese surtido efecto. La observé: estaba aterrada, genuinamente aterrada y comprobé (como había estado pensando meses atrás) que su salud mental pendía de un hilo demasiado delgado como para dejar que se reventase. Temí por ella, si me iba ¿quién podría asegurarme que no intentaría otra locura que de seguro la enviaría al otro mundo? Pensé un instante en lo que acababa de decirme y me di cuenta de por qué Jasper se había molestado tanto. No era uno de mis mejores planes haberme aparecido de nuevo en Forks, y mucho menos habiendo tenido la sospecha de que Bella no estaba bien.

Continúe sin decir nada evaluando mentalmente la situación, mientras Bella se seguía aferrando a la manga de mi camisa blanca de diseñador; debía tomar un decisión y eso era exactamente, lo que acababa de hacer: no me iría, no dejaría a mi amiga de nuevo desprotegida, no me importaba si tenía que mudarme a su casa, al final de todo, Jasper tendría que perdonarme, ¿o no? Lo único claro hasta ese instante es que debía salir a cazar, y lo haría inmediatamente.

Está bien, me quedaré, pero debo ir a cazar

¿Es necesario? ¿Es muy urgente?

Apenas puedo estar a tu lado – sonreí – ¿te da eso una idea?

Me liberó, por lo que continué con mi camino hacia la puerta

¿Tardaras mucho? – inquirió en un susurro

No te preocupes, solo necesito una hora

¿Una hora?, Alice, sé que estoy siendo exagerada, pero ¿no podría ser menos tiempo?

Te prometo que será solo una hora, puedes tomarme el tiempo – abrí la puerta, fuera llovía

¿Segura?

Puedes tomarme el tiempo, regresaré para la hora de la cena

Le eche un último vistazo a la humana y me lancé a la carrera a través del bosque que ya era tan conocido para mí, me sentía libre y fascinada como nunca antes mientras mis pies se deslizaban como plumas en el aire. Sonreí mientras la lluvia me empapaba, estaba en mis terrenos, lo que de verdad para mi parecer, equivalía a regresar a mi reino.

Extrañaba a Jasper como nunca lo había hecho, de seguro porque jamás habíamos estado tan separados. Mi amado Jasper, tan dulce, tan lindo, tan comprensivo… pero también era hombre, y en algún momento su lado masculino (y por ende egoísta) saldría a relucir de la peor manera posible. Luego, mientras cazaba a un oso inmenso en la parte más profunda del bosque, pensé en Edward: debía comunicarme con él y hacerle saber que Bella estaba bien, o de lo contrarío, podría filtrarse información errada hasta sus oídos.

Estuve de regreso en menos de una hora a la casa, el olor que la inundaba debía de ser delicioso para cualquier humano, pero no era mi caso… el aroma de huevos revueltos no es del todo apetitoso si hace varios siglos que no comes. El jefe Swan, estuvo de regreso un par de horas más tarde y su cara al verme no expreso todo lo que pensé en un primer momento.

En realidad me sorprendió darme cuenta de que estaba aliviado de verme a mí y no a Edward, pero en todo caso, tenía que apoyarlo, yo también le hubiese querido partir la cara a Edward si fuese él. El padre de Bella insistió en que me quedase, cosa a la que no me negué (aunque claro todo eso sucedió luego de que Bella casi sufriera un ataque) y como buen caballero que era, se negó rotundamente a que durmiera en el suelo del cuarto de su hija.

¡Qué detalle! El problema era que yo no dormía, y no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo. Era increíble lo cómodo que me resultó el sofá, y lo silenciosa que era la noche en aquel lugar… pero aquello definitivamente no me agradaba en absoluto; era muy obvio que mi casa, era mucho más ruidosa en las horas de sueño de los humanos.

Descanse uno de mis brazos sobre mi frente mientras pensaba en Jasper, estuve tentada de llamarlo, de decirle que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, al fin y al cabo él no estaría durmiendo y de seguro lo máximo que interrumpiría sería un juego de la NFL repetido en ESPN. Sin embargo el sonido de los pasos de Bella por la escalera, me alertaron provocando que levantara la cabeza.

¿Qué haces despierta?

No puedo dormir, ¿te gustaría subir?

No tengo problemas, pero dime, ¿cabemos las dos en tu cama?

Si, si él no tenía problemas… tu tampoco los tendrás, después de todo eres diminuta

No había acabado de decir aquello, cuando pase a su lado como un bólido y me detuve en la parte alta de la escalera, sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad.

Ven, vamos a "dormir" pero te advierto que no podrás sacarme información

No quiero sacarte información

Solté una leve risita al tiempo que ella me alcanzaba y me abrazaba por los hombros, yo continué caminando en dirección a la habitación. Ya tendría oportunidad la mañana siguiente de interrogar al padre de Bella, de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

¿Alguien por favor puede ayudarme con las viñetas de los dialogos? ya no se que hacer para que aparezcan :( GRACIAS


End file.
